UNA NOCHE CUALQUIERA DE AGOSTO
by sara lujan
Summary: SCULLY SOLO QUERIA UN VASOD DE AGUA PARA ALIVIAR EL CALOR DE ESTA NOCHE DE AGOSTO...


**UNA NOCHE CUALQUIERA DE AGOSTO**

 _... Entonces, la agente especial Dana Scully comenzó a excitarse... simple y llanamente)._ _  
_ **(MILAGRO)** **  
**

Puede que fuera el calor agobiante de esta noche del mes de agosto...

La primera vez, hacía casi dos horas, el sueño apenas le duró 15minutos porque el peso de la única sábana que le cubría no permitía que su consciencia flotara libre de las cadenas de su cuerpo durante las horas necesarias. La arrastró con las piernas para librarse de ella mientras se volvía por enésima vez hacia el lado contrario buscando el frescor relativo de la otra mitad vacía de la cama. Quería darse prisa en caer de nuevo en brazos de Morfeo, antes de que su propio cuerpo convirtiese ese pequeño oasis momentáneo en un desierto abrasador en el que el aire que respiraba se iba evaporando o se quedaba pegado a las paredes de su boca y garganta, sin llegar a sus pulmones nada más que unas cuantas moléculas. Suficiente para comprobar dolorosamente que apenas le alcanzaba para obligar a su cuerpo a recoger una bocanada más. Cualquier otro esfuerzo de su organismo hubiera roto el precario equilibrio que esta noche sofocante debía permitirle llegar hasta el alivio de los instantes previos al amanecer.

No era pedir demasiado y era pedirlo todo de esta noche despiadada, y de este cuerpo agotado y ardiente...

La segunda vez puede que durara una hora. Scully se giró boca arriba en la cama, pero ya ni siquiera encontraba un alivio fugaz. Le costaba recordar que alguna vez hubiera existido un tiempo en el que la temperatura de las noches estuviera por debajo de los 35ºC y necesitara dormir recogida sobre sí misma, abrazada con sus propios brazos para sentir el calor de otro cuerpo que nunca estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para fundir la fina capa de escarcha que rodeaba su corazón.

Una diminuta gota de sudor corrió presurosa para protegerse de la superficie caliente de su sien, hasta la espesura rojiza y molesta del pelo. Incluso un inocente y solitario cabello pegado a su mejilla, demasiado cerca de la comisura de sus labios, se hacía difícil de soportar. Se lo apartó con un movimiento de sus dedos húmedos y pegajosos, sorprendentemente torpes para un gesto aparentemente sencillo.

Esta noche todo parecía demasiado complicado: Dormir, respirar, moverse, abrir los ojos, tragar saliva...

Flexionó las piernas tratando de mantenerlas apartadas del colchón. Había logrado despegar sus párpados justo un segundo antes de que acabaran fundidos el uno al otro para siempre, y observó a su alrededor. La oscuridad en el dormitorio era casi total y, a pesar de todo, creyó ver escapar de sí misma y de la cama algo parecido a una cortina de aire caliente que rompía el perfil difuso de los objetos. Como el aire que en el desierto se hace visible en forma de imágenes inexistentes y vibrantes.  
Todos sus sentidos parecían fallar por el calor. La vista, engañosa. El olfato, saturado de calor irrespirable. El gusto, denso y áspero, sin apenas saliva en su boca. El tacto de su piel, molesto contra sí misma, contra la almohada, contra su pijama de seda...

¡Si hubiera algún modo de encontrar alivio y dormir aunque sólo fueran algunos minutos que le acercaran un poco más al nuevo día!.  
Tal vez sirviera de algo quitar un poco de lastre puesto que era en eso en lo que se había convertido su ropa húmeda, pegada al cuerpo como una segunda piel que asfixiaba la suya propia.

Se sentó en la cama y dejó escapar un quejido discreto. Una mueca de desagrado se dibujó en su rostro al sentir que incluso las losas del suelo estaban calientes. Se arrepentía de haberse puesto en pie, pero una vez ejecutado la mitad del movimiento, no tenía sentido desperdiciar el esfuerzo. Se incorporó completamente para deshacerse del pantalón, y volvió a dejarse caer boca arriba en la cama como si una lámina de acero le hubiera caído encima aplastándola. Ahora tenía sus piernas desnudas, pero la sensación era la de una fina película de plástico que mantuviera la humedad desde las caderas a los pies.

 _Por favor, sólo quiero dormir cinco minutos. Sólo cinco... por favor..._

... Quizás, después de todo, esta tercera vez fueron algunos más.

Puede que hora y media, o incluso dos. ¡Toda una proeza!. Esta noche también tendría su final a pesar de todo.

Quiso mojarse los labios con la lengua para refrescarlos un poco, pero fue imposible. No sólo porque definitivamente no le quedaba ni una sola gota de saliva en la boca, sino porque además los tenía sellados, pegados el uno al otro con una capa fina y áspera entre ellos que, por alguna razón, le recordó a la lámina seca que los caracoles forman a la entrada de sus conchas para proteger la humedad de sus cuerpos en las estaciones difíciles.

No quería hacerlo. Levantarse de nuevo y caminar unos pocos metros hasta el cuarto de baño le parecía un esfuerzo arriesgado. Una temeridad. Un trabajo que, en este momento, su cuerpo no estaba dispuesto a soportar.

Ni siquiera lo haría por ella.

 _Necesito beber un poco de agua_ , se dijo tratando de conmoverse a sí misma, de convencerse de que ese simple acto podría suponer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte...

De acuerdo. Puede que este último pensamiento fuera un poco exagerado. Había sonado un tanto melodramático en su mente, pero de lo que no cabía duda era de que en este momento necesitaba tener una buena razón para ir a buscar el líquido vital... Una gota de sudor recorriendo todo el camino desde la nuca hasta la cintura, por debajo del pijama, le convenció.

 _Sólo unos pasos más_ , se animó tras cruzar la entrada de la habitación. Apenas había un metro de distancia hasta el baño así que ni siquiera se molestó en abrir los ojos sino que caminó descalza tanteando la pared. La puerta estaba casi totalmente entornada, y no se dio cuenta de que dentro había luz hasta que la empujó abriéndola por completo. Sus ojos tardaron algunos segundos en acostumbrarse a la claridad, pero fue su oído, el único sentido que no parecía mortalmente afectado por el calor, el que procesó primero, y del modo correcto, el estímulo recibido.

El sonido del agua de la ducha.

Scully giró el rostro hacia la derecha. Parpadeó dos veces y agitó levemente la cabeza para hacer desaparecer la molesta neblina, pero no funcionó. Esta vez no era una alucinación ni un espejismo producto del calor. En este momento sus ojos captaban la realidad tal y como era. Sólo eso. Al otro lado de la mampara de cristal mate se difuminaba el perfil de una figura alargada, imprecisa e inconfundible.

Mulder

Se estaba dando una ducha. A las 03:15h de la madrugada.  
¿Por qué?.

Scully avanzó dos pasos confusa, preocupada, elaborando ya una teoría razonable; dispuesta a preguntar para asegurarse de que todo iba bien...

 _¡Ah, claro!... El calor... El tampoco puede dormir._

Nada más aceptar que ya tenía una explicación perfectamente lógica y coherente, retrocedió los dos pasos, consciente de sí misma y de que no debería estar ahí, vestida sólo con la camisa del pijama, y separada de Mulder y su desnudez por media docena de pasos y una pantalla de cristal.

 _Debería haber llamado primero,_ se reprochó _. Debería haber recordado que él dormía al otro lado de la puerta de comunicación. Debería haber tenido en cuenta que compartimos el baño. Debería..._

Mientras se daba de bofetadas a sí misma por su torpeza, olvidó que tal vez _debería_ también salir del baño inmediatamente, como si nada, puesto que Mulder seguía tranquilamente ocupado, ignorante de su presencia. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero lo último que deseaba en este momento era volver al infierno de su habitación sin al menos el pequeño alivio de un poco de agua. En realidad no era nada difícil de conseguir. Al fin y al cabo ya estaba ahí, ¿no?. ¿Cuánto tiempo le llevaría acercarse hasta el lavabo y llenar el vaso de plástico que descansaba, tentador, junto a su cepillo de dientes?. ¿Ocho segundos?. ¿Diez?. ¿Quince a lo sumo?. Con toda seguridad, él tardaría bastante más en salir de la ducha por lo que, si se movía con cuidado, podía lograrlo y volver a su habitación sin que él se enterase de nada.

Sólo se trataba de ser discreta, rápida, silenciosa... y dejar de pensar en ello para ponerse en acción ¡ya!.

Poner en práctica las ideas que se tenían en mente solía ser más útil, más inteligente, y seguramente más fácil, que simplemente dar vueltas en torno a ellas para no llegar nunca a ningún sitio. Scully lo sabía y no pudo evitar reírse un poco de sí misma. Se trataba de conseguir un simple vaso de agua, algo que en este momento formaba parte de sus necesidades más básicas, de las que dependía el hecho de que siguiera viva al menos una noche más, y había estado a punto de negárselo por un inoportuno ataque de inseguridad. Debería aprender a cuidarse más a sí misma, a quererse, a recordar que sus necesidades también eran importantes, a veces incluso más que las de los demás. Mulder no parecía tener problemas en pensar así de sí mismo. ¡Por esa razón, en este momento, él disfrutaba de una larga y refrescante ducha que seguramente le dejaría como nuevo y capaz de dormir a pierna suelta el resto de la noche, mientras ella soportaba una camisa pegada al cuerpo por el sudor y un vaso de agua que apenas le proporcionaría nada más que un alivio pasajero de la sed!. Le permitiría sobrevivir esta noche, sí, pero ¿por qué conformarse con eso?. ¿Por qué no podía hacer algo más por sí misma?. ¿Es que acaso no era una persona suficientemente buena?. ¿Digna de una noche no sólo soportable, sino también reparadora, confortable... distinta a todas las demás?.

De pie ante el espejo, se llevó el vaso a la boca. Miraba el reflejo de la ducha detrás de ella. Al otro lado del cristal intuía la silueta de Mulder, su posición y sus movimientos. Parecía estar de espaldas, con la cabeza levantada, como si mirara al techo, y acababa de quedarse inmóvil disfrutando del agua cayendo en forma de lluvia directamente sobre su cara. Scully dejó el vaso en el borde del lavabo y se dio la vuelta para mirarle de frente.

Media docena de pasos era todo lo que necesitaba para calmar esta abrasadora noche de agosto. Todo lo que deseaba para aliviar un cuerpo casi febril; todo lo que soñaba su alma durante las eternas noches en vela esperando no quería saber muy bien qué...

Pensó que debía haber llegado flotando como una figura inmaterial pues no recordaba haber dado ni uno solo de los seis pasos, pero ahí estaba, al alcance de su mano. Sólo tuvo que estirar el brazo, y una mitad de la pantalla de cristal se deslizó silenciosa sobre la otra, sin el menor esfuerzo...

Le pareció tan hermoso como siempre lo había intuido. Como lo soñaba, deseaba, imaginaba... Un alma inquieta y apasionada dentro de un cuerpo que ansiaba desde hacía tanto tiempo que esta noche había estado a punto de asfixiarla. Y ahora lo tenía ahí, a su alcance, y como una niña a quien de repente le hubieran colmado de juguetes, no sabía cuál mirar, cuál coger, cuál probar... ¿Debería dejarse guiar por el color?. Entonces escogería éste grandote cubierto de la cabeza a los pies por el tono de la tierra del desierto. ¿Tal vez por la perfección de sus formas?. En ese caso se quedaría con sus pantorrillas esbeltas, con sus nalgas firmes y redondeadas, con su espalda ancha y poderosa, con sus brazos protectores, con la sensualidad de su cuello... ¿Y si fuera por su tacto?. No era difícil decidir. Así sólo quería la suavidad y el calor de su piel y, ¿por qué no?, algunos mechones de su cabello para enterrar sus dedos en él.

Scully estiró la mano hasta que lo tuvo a sólo unos milímetros y algo parecido a una alarma comenzó a sonar insistente en el fondo de su cerebro. ¿Y si se equivocaba?. ¿Y si no se trataba del juguete que había deseado durante años sino de un objeto único, delicado y valioso destinado a estar donde estaba, protegido entre cristales, al alcance de su vista y lejos de sus manos?.

Un objeto que podía mirar, pero no tocar, y menos aún poseer porque ya tendría dueño o porque no podría ser nunca de nadie. Como el aire que te rodea y refresca la cara, se mete en tu cuerpo, te da la vida, y juega con la Tierra para que puedas ver y oír sus maravillas... pero no es tuyo. Ni siquiera puedes tener una pequeña cantidad encerrada en tu puño durante unos segundos porque sólo se pertenece a sí mismo. Podría soplar tan cerca de tu corazón que lo sintieras pegado a él, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer si después decide soplar a diez mil kilómetros de distancia. Sabes que si eso ocurre, la sensación de asfixia después de haberte creído a salvo será aún más dolorosa, y te asusta. Y la temes. Y prefieres seguir respirando por tus propios medios, escasos, pero seguros, para no tener que lamentar la pérdida una vez más de algo que nunca fue tuyo. Siempre te costó aceptar el hecho de que algunas cosas sólo se disfrutan, no se poseen. Tratar de conseguir que estén sólo a tu alcance únicamente sirve para impedirte gozar de su presencia porque estarás demasiado ocupada en temer que te sea arrebatado. Inténtalo al menos una vez.

Disfrútalo.

No trates de poseerlo.

Disfrútalo.

No le dés la oportunidad de abandonarte.

Sabes que no es tuyo.

Sólo disfrútalo...

Los cinco dedos de su mano derecha rozaron la piel de su espalda, muy abajo, casi al nivel de la cintura.

No ocurrió nada.

Deslizó sus yemas hacia un lado y apoyó la otra mano para moverla en la dirección contraria. El calor de sus dedos bastaría para fundir su carne y dejar surcos de lava en su piel. Pero nada ocurrió.

El movimiento fue uniforme y lento hasta llegar al punto donde sus manos debían cambiar de dirección. Se quedó inmóvil antes de dar otro paso. El único que quedaba para traspasar la pantalla de cristal y encontrarse por fin en el mismo lado que él.

Entonces sí ocurrió algo.

El tiempo se detuvo. Dejó de ser una constante universal. Cada pequeño acontecimiento dejó de tener su momento propio. Todo ocurrió en el mismo instante y, sin embargo, ella lo percibió como una sucesión rápida, como una miriada de pequeños cohetes engastados uno junto al otro en un único mástil, preparados para explotar cada uno un segundo después que el anterior y crear un efecto en cadena con la sensación de una sola explosión.

Primero se estremeció ella. El agua de la ducha caía helada y empapó su cabeza, su camisa y su cuerpo. La sensación pegajosa en su piel desapareció al instante, pero la temperatura en su interior no bajó un solo grado. Emitió un gemido ahogado, casi inaudible, pero real... ¿o fue Mulder?. Puede que el gemido fuera de los dos pues estaba segura de haberlo percibido en sus propios oídos y, al mismo tiempo, en la contracción involuntaria de los músculos del vientre de él.

Ahora que sus brazos le rodeaban por completo, pensó que ese cuerpo tan diferente al suyo había sido en realidad creado como una mitad en la que encajar otra para formar un todo. Por eso, las formas sinuosas de sus labios se amoldaron con precisión al relieve suavemente definido de la primera vértebra con la que entró en contacto, esa que se marcaba un poco más que las otras bajo la piel, justo en la base del cuello. Tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzarla y, para mantener el equilibrio, extendió las manos hasta que sus palmas quedaron firmemente apoyadas a cada lado del ombligo. Notaba su piel tensa y vibrante.

Durante casi un minuto no pasó nada más. Sólo permanecieron quietos, callados y juntos, como esperando a que sus mentes se hicieran a la idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

La primera reacción voluntaria de Mulder fue poner sus manos sobre los brazos de ella y deslizarlas hasta acabar cubriendo las suyas. La presión firme de las cuatro manos hizo que la piel se tensara un poco más bajo el ombligo. La sensación se convirtió en una punzada, como si fuera el punto por donde podría llegar a rasgarse si las manos de Scully se quedaran ahí demasiado tiempo. Mulder se retiró el pelo que el agua había arrastrado hasta sus ojos y se pasó los dedos por ellos para poder abrirlos. Lentamente se dio la vuelta y dejó de sentir los brazos de ella en torno a su cuerpo.  
Se miraron el uno al otro. Dos pares de pupilas, azules y verdes, hablando sin sonido para decirse que estaban cansados de esperar, de necesitar, de desear; de temer que la felicidad fuera demasiado real, demasiad efímera, demasiado difícil de sobrellevar sobre los hombros. Pero la felicidad es el destino de las personas. Puede que muchos no la encuentren, pero la simple búsqueda ya es un gran consuelo. Un consuelo por el que merecía la pena arriesgarse.

Scully parpadeó para deshacerse de las gotas que le salpicaban desde la ducha, y ese pequeño movimiento pareció despertarla de la mirada hipnótica de su compañero. Su mente volvió a hacerse consciente de cada uno de sus sentimientos, y el más evidente ahora mismo era la sensación de estar expuesta, vulnerable. -Ilógico-, pensó, puesto que aún llevaba casi toda la ropa. Sólo sus piernas, desde la mitad de los muslos, estaban desnudas. Mulder, en cambio, estaba frente a ella totalmente desnudo. ¿No debería ser él quien se sintiera así?. Seguramente, no, si tenía en cuenta que su turbación no se debía a su desnudez física. Lo que ocurría en realidad, ahora lo sabía, era que Mulder estaba viendo desnuda por primera su mente y su corazón. Y eso era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada.  
Ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

Ni siquiera el calor serviría como excusa.

Desde este momento, ¿desde este momento?, Mulder sabría sin duda lo que quería de él, lo que deseaba desde hacía tanto tiempo que no podía recordar. Sabría de su lucha diaria por contener y racionalizar sus propios impulsos... Sabría que tenía impulsos hacia él tan poderosos que, hoy, por fin, habían escapado a su control. No se arrepentía de ello. No quería arrepentirse... pero se sentía tan expuesta que no estaba segura de poder soportar el miedo a que una vez más sus sentimientos fueran heridos por el simple hecho de expresarlos.

El tiempo detenido se puso de nuevo en marcha. Muy lentamente. Los ojos de Mulder, fijos en los de ella, se movieron hacia abajo recorriendo su cuerpo hasta los pies. Luego regresaron hacia arriba. Ella esperó como en cámara lenta a que esa caricia visual acabara de nuevo en sus ojos, pero no fue así, sino un poco más abajo. Inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad para ver lo que había despertado un interés tan repentino en él, que sus labios formaron una sonrisa diminuta.

Su pijama de seda color vainilla estaba completamente empapado. El agua le escurría por las mangas y el borde inferior, y el delicado tejido se pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel silueteando con precisión el perfil y el color de cada curva. El agua fría hizo lo demás. Los pezones de Scully, erectos y rosados como caramelos de fresa, se hicieron evidentes bajo la tela transparente. Mulder tenía su atención centrada en ellos hasta tal punto que no parecía ser consciente de su propia y absoluta desnudez.

Ella sintió una oleada ardiente subir desde su estómago a las mejillas y su primer impulso fue cubrirse, pero antes de que la orden llegara a su brazo, Mulder lo adivinó y lo sujetó levemente sin darle tiempo siquiera a iniciar el movimiento.

Scully iba a interrogarle, a pedirle una explicación con la mirada, pero no llegó más que a la altura de su pecho. El agua caía con fuerza sobre su hombro derecho, y las gotas que lograban superarlo salpicaban la cara de ella o resbalaban por su músculo pectoral unidas a otras para formar pequeños riachuelos que hacían sólo un breve recorrido hasta la tetilla, y de ahí caían al suelo en una sucesión continua. En el espacio amplio de su pecho parecían menores que sus propios pezones, pero Scully sabía que era sólo un efecto óptico, y el agua fría provocaba igualmente que se endurecieran y sobresalieran del círculo que los rodeaba. Eran de color marrón, en lugar de rosados, como correspondía al tono más bronceado de su piel, y se encontraban situados exactamente a la altura de su boca. Scully apoyó la mano bajo el músculo y acercó sus labios a uno de ellos rodeándolo por completo. Después lo atrapó entre la lengua y el paladar presionándolo con firmeza, pero con cuidado de no hacerle daño cuando comenzó el movimiento de succión.

Mulder hinchó sus pulmones de aire en una larga y profunda inspiración que dilató las aletas de su nariz y empujó su cuerpo un poco más contra la cara de Scully. Mantenía los ojos cerrados para concentrarse en esa sensación imprevista. El contacto de su boca era cálido y chispeante, y sobre todo sorprendente. Muchas noches, en los últimos años, había imaginado sentirlo en sus propios labios como un medio de aliviar la frustración por no tener algo que ni siquiera merecía... No había duda de que Scully había llevado sus fantasías hacia él un poco más lejos. Se sintió halagado y eso aumentó aún más su excitación, que ya llegaba peligrosamente cerca de la cintura. No quería que este sueño real, provocado por una noche calurosa de agosto, acabase demasiado pronto así que trató de controlar su cuerpo desbocado y el corazón al borde del colapso, pensando en otra cosa. Lo único que lograba traer a su mente era la idea de Scully excitándole proporcionando mimos a su pezón; la idea de Scully deseando un poco de placer sexual y buscándolo por propia iniciativa; la idea de Scully deseándole sexualmente precisamente a él...

Definitivamente, pensar eso no le ayudaría a calmar la furia con que cierta parte de su anatomía trataba de hacer notar su presencia allí, en medio de los dos.

Scully acababa de darle una sorpresa enorme, pero era más difícil aún asimilar lo sorprendido que estaba de sí mismo. De reconocer el error en el que voluntariamente había querido vivir durante siete años.

Sí. Scully sí era una mujer.

Mulder había necesitado siete años para darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle presente en la vida de su compañera. Por supuesto, vivir tanto tiempo a su lado le había proporcionado algunos indicios. A Scully le gustaba ponerse carmín en sus labios entreabiertos, y cuidar su cabello dejándolo suave y brillante hasta que emitía reflejos de luz rojiza. Sus pechos moldeaban suavemente la forma de la ropa que se ponía, tanto de las chaquetas que los disimulaban discretamente, como de las camisetas ajustadas que los definían con fuerza como un dibujo perfilado con lapicero negro. La curva natural e insinuante de sus caderas captaba la atención de su mirada cada vez que se acercaba o alejaba de él; resultaba difícil obviar su presencia cuando Mulder necesitaba disponer de toda su atención para llevar a cabo lo que tuviera entre manos. Incluso cuando no la veía, su condición se adivinaba en el sonido rítmico de sus tacones acercándose por el pasillo... Eran tanto los detalles, que se hizo el propósito de reunirlos todos en un expediente y guardarlo en el archivo, junto a los demás casos sin resolver, para mirarlo de vez en cuando y elaborar alguna teoría que, con el tiempo, le permitiera resolver el misterio que más desconcertado le tenía.

¿Quién era realmente Scully?.

Tenía almacenados miles de detalles pequeños y variados que la llenaban de matices y enriquecían su persona, y todo cuanto había cerca de ella, incluido él. Detalles como sus uñas perfectas resaltadas por el brillo de la laca transparente; la suavidad de su piel reflejada en el roce fortuito de una mano como una pluma; el poder de un movimiento apenas perceptible de sus cejas... Sí, redactaría un informe antes de que su memoria fotográfica empezara a fallar y no fuera capaz de retener por completo a su compañera, sobre todo a partir de este momento en que había descubierto que ser mujer, ser Scully, ocuparía en su estantería no sólo un tomo dedicado a su cuerpo y a su mente, sino otro mayor aún donde reunir su corazón y su alma.

Para este segundo tomo había reunido algunas notas dispersas, pero ahora la información comenzaba a acumularse sin ningún orden en su cerebro, como las pilas de informes, documentos, y papeles de todo tipo repartidos en cada rincón libre de su despacho. Empezaría a trabajar en ello mañana mismo. No quería que Scully acabase siendo un montón de datos valiosos, pero desperdigados en el despacho desordenado de su cerebro. Quería percibirla como un todo coherente, ordenado y completo; como lo que era en realidad. Una mujer en todos los sentidos. Un conjunto de piezas engarzadas, engrasadas, y en perfectas condiciones para poner en marcha la máquina... y en este momento con el motor encendido y el pie en el acelerador preparada para iniciar el viaje que llevaba esperando demasiado tiempo.

Dedicaría un capítulo, en este tomo, a tratar su resistencia brutal a derramar en el pecho de Mulder las lágrimas que en ocasiones ahogaban su corazón; su empeño en volver a ponerse en pie y caminar por los demás cuando apenas podía mantener la cabeza erguida para ayudarse a sí misma; el esfuerzo interminable de reconstruir almas ajenas sin tiempo para buscar la suya, perdida y herida, en un desierto de silencio mortal; el deseo de perdonar al culpable sin que el dolor de la culpa hubiera siquiera desaparecido; de ayudar a llevar a cabo los deseos, necesidades y esperanzas que convierten la supervivencia en vida con sentido en sí misma, sin que le fuera reconocida la existencia de los suyos...

Scully soltó la tetilla con un chasquido de su lengua, y el sonido hizo que Mulder abriera los ojos para ver en los de ella el deseo acuciante de apoderarse de la otra. Frunció los labios para adaptarlos anticipadamente a su forma y, con la otra mano apoyada del mismo modo en el músculo, se acercó. Mulder apenas tuvo tiempo de detenerla poniendo sus dedos sobre la boca de ella cuando sólo faltaban unos milímetros para seguir disfrutando las golosinas que había abandonado hacía mucho tiempo. Era como tener de nuevo en su boca las gominolas recubiertas de azúcar que tanto había disfrutado en su infancia. Por eso, cuando Mulder se lo impidió levantó la mirada para saber el motivo. Ahí estaba. Relajó su ceja decepcionada para darle a entender que aceptaba las reglas del juego. Después podría continuar con lo que había dejado a medias... pero ahora era el turno de Mulder.

Deslizó los dedos por sus labios y Scully los abrió en un acto reflejo como esperando un trofeo como el que Mulder acababa de arrebatarle. No hubo ninguno. Fue sólo el paso previo para llegar al primer botón de su pijama, desabrocharlo, y continuar su recorrido hasta el segundo, desabrocharlo, y avanzar hasta el tercero...

Con la mayor parte del oxígeno hiperventilando sus pulmones, Scully pensó que no dispondría de suficiente para proveer también a su cerebro. Por esa razón, en este momento no podía recordar con claridad cuántos botones tenía su pijama. ¿Eran cuatro?. ¿Cinco?... No se fabricaban pijamas con mil botones, ¿verdad?. En cualquier caso, cuando notó que había llegado al último aún no había podido retirar los ojos de él y bajar la cabeza para comprobarlo.

Mulder metió los dedos bajo la tela, a ambos lados del cuello, sobre las clavículas, y comenzó a retirar el pijama haciendo que notase el roce de sus yemas contra la parte baja del cuello, los hombros, y los brazos mientras pasaba por ellos infinitamente despacio. La prenda cayó al suelo detrás de ella.

Se quedó mirándola largo rato sin moverse ni pestañear como para asegurarse de que era real. Como si no pudiese creer que fuera ella, su Scully, la protagonista de sus sueños diurnos y nocturnos, la verdadera razón de su vida, quien estuviera desnuda ante él. ¡La que deseara ser desnudada por él!. No se atrevía a tocarla. A lo largo de siete años, cada vez que había intentado ayudarla, protegerla, o simplemente retenerla a su lado, le había hecho daño.

¿Qué pasaría si hoy intentaba amarla?.

Deseaba tanto compartir con ella ese cuerpo que sólo conocía enfermo, herido o manipulado que, una vez más, trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que no había otra opción... y de que, sobre todo, ella lo deseaba. Le habían sido negadas tantas cosas por culpa de él... Esta noche quería que al menos uno de sus deseos se cumpliera. Sabía que, por encima de todo, ella deseaba ser amada y eso era lo que Mulder llevaba haciendo en silencio desde hacía siete años. Hoy estaba dispuesto a decírselo en voz alta. A demostrárselo con pruebas irrefutables porque a pesar de todo, sabía que ella también quería creer.

Levantó el brazo y apoyó el dedo índice en el centro de su garganta. Scully creyó que quería tocar su cruz de oro, pero en lugar de eso, inició una caricia delgada y vertical pasando por el centro de su pecho, su estómago, y su ombligo hasta rozar el borde de sus braguitas blancas. Un millar de músculos diminutos se contrajeron al mismo tiempo erizando todos y cada uno de los pelos que formaban el vello invisible que cubría su piel. Mulder volvió a clavar su mirada en ella cuando metió los dedos bajo su prenda íntima para arrastrarla hacia abajo a la vez que se inclinaba hasta quedar en cuclillas, y esperaba a que Scully levantase los pies para deshacerse de ella. Después se irguió lentamente manteniendo la cara muy cerca de sus piernas. Ella sintió su aliento cálido en su pubis al pasar a sólo unos milímetros antes de erguirse por completo. Dejó escapar una sonrisa de placer, y su lengua asomó a la boca recorriendo el borde de los dientes superiores de un lado a otro.

Mulder se movió ligeramente hacia un lado para que el agua de la ducha dejara de caer sobre su hombro, y lo hiciera sobre el pecho de ella. La presión del agua fría sobre los pezones erectos le producía una sensación increíble, casi dolorosa.

Cerró los ojos y trató de ahogar un gemido mordiéndose el labio inferior, antes de que él la empujara levemente. Ahora el agua mojaba la parte posterior de su cabeza y pudo abrir los párpados para ver qué hacía. Había cogido el frasco de gel y estaba echando una pequeña cantidad en la palma de su mano mientras en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa pícara que le provocó un intenso hormigueo en el estómago. Sin decir una sola palabra, sólo con un gesto de su mano, le indicó que se diera la vuelta y, ya de espaldas, le extendió el gel sobre la cabeza. Scully sentía aumentar su excitación a la vez que crecía la intensidad del masaje que los dedos de Mulder ejercían sobre su cuero cabelludo. Eran movimientos cortos y rotatorios repartidos generosamente desde la frente hasta la nuca. Incluso le dedicó unos segundos a sus orejas, lo que le provocó cosquillas, y no pudo evitar elevar los hombros y emitir una pequeña risita infantil.

Se sentía dividida en dos. Con hormigas recorriendo su cuerpo provocando innumerables explosiones en cada átomo de su piel, y una sensación de relajamiento y despreocupación en su mente. Los dedos de Mulder actuaban como un eficaz sedante allí donde frotaban, con vigor y suavidad alternativamente. Scully perdía el control poco a poco y, sin apenas darse cuenta, iba inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, hasta que acabó apoyada en el pecho de su compañero. Con las manos llenas de espuma continuó hacia los hombros y después hacia la parte anterior del cuello, donde el movimiento de vaivén de sus dedos desde la barbilla hasta el nacimiento del pecho, provocaba en ella el reflejo de tragar saliva para no asfixiarse.

Mulder se separó momentáneamente para echar más gel en su mano, y ella dejó escapar un gemido de desaprobación que, a continuación se convirtió en un ronroneo suave y constante, cuando comenzó a lavarle la espalda.

La espalda...

Desde que se conocieron, las palabras habían tenido entre ellos sólo una importancia relativa. Siempre parecían demasiado cortas, escasas e imprecisas. Insuficientes para expresar el abanico de sentimientos, temores, deseos, y dudas que la presencia de cada uno inspiraba en el otro. En ocasiones tenían la impresión de que el hecho de no ser capaces de encontrar o expresar las palabras exactas desvirtuaba en cierto modo la profundidad del mensaje que necesitaban transmitir. Las palabras se convertían así en el muro que les separaba en lugar de ser el puente que posibilitara el acercamiento de sus almas. Por esa razón necesitaron otro lenguaje, otra forma de comunicación.

Mulder lo encontró en la espalda de Scully.

Descubrió que a través del discreto contacto de su mano en su espalda, incluso a través de la ropa, podía expresar cualquier mensaje con la seguridad de que ella lo recibiría nítidamente. Sólo de este modo, Mulder había tenido la suficiente valentía como para decirle que amaba su alma, admiraba su mente, necesitaba su corazón, y deseaba su cuerpo, y había descubierto que por fin existía alguien que confiaba en él, que le comprendía y respetaba por encima de su cruzada, que valoraba su amistad más allá del riesgo, la soledad y el dolor, e incluso deseaba experimentar placer físico a su lado...

Ningún idioma en el mundo podría ser nunca una forma de comunicación más perfecta que la espalda de Scully. Comenzó con círculos amplios a la altura de los hombros, pero a medida que descendía por su espalda se iban convirtiendo en caricias suaves. Al llegar cerca de la cintura apoyó sus manos a cada lado del cuerpo y, utilizando solamente los dedos, le masajeó los costados ejerciendo la presión justa como para que la sensación se transmitiera hacia el vientre y las nalgas al mismo tiempo. La excitación comenzaba a ser insoportable, pero Mulder no parecía tener ninguna prisa, y aún le faltaba por enjabonar buena parte de su cuerpo.

Cuando llegó a las caderas, Scully se mordió el labio inferior anticipando en su imaginación la siguiente posición de las manos... pero se equivocó.

Inesperadamente, Mulder volvió a ponerse en cuclillas detrás de ella. Quería volver la cara para ver qué hacía, pero cerró los ojos y se contuvo. Le sorprendió sentir el contacto en el empeine del pie derecho. Lo frotó suavemente un par de veces y luego rodeó su tobillo con las dos manos para iniciar un masaje ascendente a la vez que lavaba su pierna. Cuando los pulgares se detuvieron a presionar dos puntos distanciados algunos centímetros, en la parte posterior de su rodilla, Scully tuvo que concentrarse para evitar que le fallara, se doblara contra su voluntad, y acabara en el suelo. Había leído en alguna parte que precisamente ahí había un punto erógeno importante, que resultaba especialmente excitante para muchas mujeres, pero no le había dado mucha credibilidad...

A partir de ahora procuraría mostrarse un poco menos escéptica respecto a la opinión que le merecía la lectura de las revistas que Mulder guardaba junto a los vídeos de la estantería. No es que a ella le interesase en absoluto ese tipo de entretenimiento, pero en algo tenía que ocupar su tiempo cuando Mulder la dejaba sola en el despacho, sin nada que hacer, para irse a investigar por su cuenta alguna pista descabellada... En este momento tenía que reconocer que tal vez esas revistas tenían un valor didáctico mayor del que ella les había atribuido.

Con las manos jabonosas ya en la mitad del muslo era imposible seguir pensando qué otros datos útiles había dejado pasar por alto sin prestarles la debida atención. Mañana mismo buscaría alguna excusa para deshacerse de Mulder durante un par de horas, y revisar cuidadosamente, una por una, las revist...

 _¡Ohhhhhhh!._

Algo muy, muy caliente notó súbitamente entre sus piernas. Los dedos de Mulder estaban ya tan cerca que creyó que se trataba de eso, pero no era posible. Aunque la sensación fuera distinta, lo cierto era que el agua helada de la ducha mantenía la temperatura de la superficie de sus cuerpos a un nivel compatible con la vida... Otra cosa muy distinta era el interior.

Scully se sentía como si todos los órganos de su cuerpo se hubieran fundido para formar un magma incandescente como el que llevaba millones de años en el interior del núcleo de la Tierra. En este instante, una pequeña cantidad de ese magma había rebosado y escapaba de su cuerpo resbalando por la parte interior del muslo abrasándola en su lento recorrido. Por fortuna no tendría que esperar mucho más. Los dedos estaban ya tan, tan cerca...

 _¡Eh!... ¿Qué ha ocurrido?. Los dedos han desaparecido._

Sintió un sabor metálico en la boca, y el ligero dolor le distrajo momentáneamente. Se había mordido el labio hasta hacerse sangre en un intento de no gritar ante el avance de Mulder, pero sólo se dio cuenta cuando él retiró las manos. Era difícil poner atención a las dos sensaciones a la vez, así que saboreó la sal de la herida hasta que notó de nuevo el contacto... en el empeine del pie izquierdo.

 _¿Qué diablos pretendía hacer Mulder?. ¿Matarle en una montaña rusa?._

Sentía su piel al rojo vivo. Estaba segura de que si fuera capaz de procesar otro estímulo más, podría escuchar el siseo del agua helada evaporándose instantáneamente al entrar en contacto con su cuerpo. Hasta las pequeñas cosquillas que le hizo al lavarle el pie estuvieron a punto de hacerle saltar hasta el techo. Nunca se había sentido tan excitada, ¿o hacía tanto tiempo de ello que no lo recordaba?. No. Estaba segura de que si alguna vez hubiera sentido algo parecido a esto, lo recordaría. Puede que Mulder tuviera memoria fotográfica, pero ella no se quedaba atrás, sólo que su memoria estaba en la piel. ¿Había algún término lingüístico para definir eso?.

Debería llamarse memoria táctil.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. La electricidad viajando pierna arriba. El tobillo, la pantorrilla, la parte posterior de la rodilla, _¡cuiddo, Dana!. Céntrate en_ mantener el equilibrio. No es el mejor momento para escuchar las bromas de _Mulder,_ el muslo... y otra vez tan cerca que estaba segura de que las manos de Mulder iban a sufrir quemaduras de tercer grado...

 _¡Voy a llorar!._

Mulder había vuelto a separarse. Ya no la estaba tocando.

 _¡Voy a llorar!._

Sintió que se ponía en pie detrás de ella. Le puso las manos en la cintura para hacer que se volviese cara a él, y durante todo el tiempo que duró el movimiento no las despegó sino que las dejó deslizar una por la parte baja de la espalda y otra por el vientre.

Intentó mostrar su mejor expresión de desamparo. Hacerle ver que la satisfacción inmediata de sus necesidades básicas (y las de este momento eran muy, muy básicas) era cuestión de vida o muerte, pero no logró conmoverle. Sabía que era difícil competir con su maestría cuando mostraba sus ojillos de cachorro abandonado, pero estaba segura de que ella no lo estaba haciendo tan mal como para no despertar su compasión. Sin embargo, él no le hizo la menor señal de comprender su sufrimiento y continuó con el lavado. Echó una nueva porción de gel en su palma y mirándola con gesto travieso cogió su mano izquierda.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban bajo aquella lluvia helada?.No tenía la menor idea. Hacía rato que había perdido la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Ni siquiera podía recordar dónde estaba antes de estar en la ducha con Mulder, ni cómo había llegado allí. En cualquier caso, debía ser más del que creía pues las yemas de sus dedos tenían ya el aspecto de pequeñas uvas pasas.

Comenzó a lavárselos, uno por uno, con tanto cuidado como si hubiera programado su horario para que realizara una operación a corazón abierto. Luego dejó que apoyara la mano en su pecho mientras él se ocupaba de la delicada piel de la muñeca. Sabía que Mulder notaría allí el pulso, el ritmo desenfrenado de su corazón a punto de salir despedido de su pecho y darle a él en la cara... pero se limitó a ahogar una sonrisa y ascender un poco más por el antebrazo. Cuando superó la altura del codo, sus necesidades de oxígeno parecieron duplicarse de repente. Scully tenía que abrir la boca para poder tomar suficiente en cada inspiración. Mulder se ocupaba ahora de la parte alta del brazo enjabonándolo cuidadosamente hasta la axila. En cada movimiento, el dorso de su mano rozaba suave e intermitentemente contra la zona lateral del seno izquierdo. Scully se miró. Sus pezones crecieron un poco más y la afluencia de sangre a la zona hizo que adquirieran un tono más vivo, como fresas maduras.

Al comenzar con los dedos de la mano derecha, Scully se fijó por primera vez en el sexo de Mulder. Bueno, no es que no lo hubiera visto antes, por supuesto. De hecho, fue lo primero que miró cuando él se dio la vuelta nada más entrar en la ducha. En ese momento había pensado que su compañero lo tenía todo en su sitio y en muy, muy buena forma. Pero claro, el hecho de estar duchándose solo, y con agua fría, no le ofrecía las condiciones más idóneas para mostrar todas sus posibilidades. El agua fría afectaba de forma diametralmente opuesta a las partes más nobles de Mulder que a los pezones de ella, pero aun así, su porte era meritorio. Le había parecido que estaba ahí abajo, totalmente relajado, despreocupado, y feliz porque se sentía seguro de sí mismo, y no le faltaban razones para ello.

Ahora, cuando Mulder llevaba ya un buen rato ocupándose concienzudamente del aseo personal de Scully, y ella se sentía como una botella de champán un segundo antes de Nochevieja, notaba cierta inquietud en su compañero. La nobleza de Mulder se encontraba alerta, erguida sólo lo necesario como para estar preparado si había que entrar en acción, pero no tanto como para resultar innecesariamente amenazador. Siempre había considerado a Mulder un gran hombre en todos los sentidos, y ahora comprobaba que tenía también una gran capacidad de control sobre sí mismo. Pensó que si ella hubiera tenido pene, en estos momentos estaría señalando directamente al horizonte...

 _¡Freud debe estar revolviéndose en su tumba!._

La atención de Scully volvió a centrarse en sí misma cuando el vello del brazo de Mulder le rozó el seno derecho provocando que la piel alrededor del pezón se contrajera hasta quedar cubierta de minúsculos bultitos. Se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de acabar con el aseo del segundo brazo, y eso le infundió renovadas esperanzas.

Ahora era consciente de lo que Mulder estaba haciendo. Simplemente lo mismo que a ella le gustaba hacer de niña, cuando comía pasteles rellenos de nata. Comerlos era todo un ritual. Primero los habría por la mitad para comerse la parte que quedaba más limpia y, a continuación, comenzaba a roer cuidadosamente la mitad apenas quedaba un círculo del tamaño estrictamente necesario para no acabar con la nata en las manos, comenzaba a comerla muy despacio tomando pequeñas porciones con el dedo para chuparlo. Con las galletas de chocolate hacía lo mismo: las abría, comía la parte limpia, y dejaba el chocolate para el final, como si se tratara de una recompensa. En aquella época, ese era uno de los mayores placeres de la vida. Ahora Mulder había terminado de lavar (quiero decir, de comer) su pastel, y sólo le quedaba la nata.

La miró a los ojos con una expresión enigmática que no supo descifrar, pero le provocó un revuelo de mariposas en el estómago. Sabía que esperaba el siguiente paso.

Excitada.

Segura.

Scully.

Le cogió del brazo y empujó suavemente para situarla debajo de la ducha. El agua helada arrastró inmediatamente la espuma que cubría su cuerpo. Mulder, frente a ella, tan cerca que su torso tocaba la cara de Scully, hundió los dedos en su cabello rojizo moviéndolo para aclararlo bien. Lo peinó un poco dejándolo apartado de su cara y apagó la ducha.

El ritual del aseo había terminado.

 **¿...?**

 _¿Terminado?... ¿Cómo que había terminado?. ¿Así era como se daba Mulder las duchas?. ¿Al estilo gato?. ¿Aseándose un poco por aquí y otro poco por allá?. ¿Es qué acaso tenían racionado el agua y ya habían acabado con su cupo de hoy?. Que yo sepa, Mulder, cuando uno decide darse una ducha, es para asearse completamente, de la cabeza a los pies. Y por si no te has dado cuenta, tú te has olvidado de algunas... cosas. Quiero decir... No he visto una sola burbuja en mi... Ni tampoco en... Ni mucho menos en mi... ¡Dios!. Mulder, esas zonas necesitan atención inmediata o no respondo de mis actos. En este momento soy una olla a presión y sólo tienes dos opciones: liberar el vapor o apartarte antes de que explote... ¿Lo entenderás si utilizo palabras sencillas?. Pues escucha atentamente._

"Mulder... Quiero ir a la cama... Ahora".

El se inclinó hasta que sus labios rozaron la oreja de Scully y el cosquilleo de su aliento le hizo jadear.

"Eres muy obstinada, Scully... Creí que no me lo ibas a pedir en toda la noche".

¿Qué les había pasado a sus voces?. Solamente llevaban en silencio... bueno, no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo, pero seguramente la ducha no había durado horas, y recordaba haber hablado con Mulder para darle las buenas noches antes de que cada uno se metiera en su habitación. El, por supuesto, le había respondido, y todo había sido normal. Ahora, en cambio, el agua, la espuma, la consciencia de su mutua desnudez, y el roce de sus manos en la piel de ella, había provocado algún tipo de reacción química cuyos vapores inflamables habían afectado sin duda a la garganta de los dos. Las primeras palabras de Scully, desde entonces, habían sonado en sus propios oídos como la voz quebrada y agónica de alguien muriendo de sed en medio del desierto. Y las de Mulder... las de Mulder fueron lava ardiente deslizándose dentro de su oído, como la que Scully sentía rebosar por el otro extremo de su cuerpo.

Alcanzó la toalla blanca que colgaba de la percha, al lado de la mampara. Era suave y muy grande. La estiró detrás de Scully y frotó lentamente su pelo para quitarle el exceso de agua. Después la puso sobre su cabeza y le cubrió el cuerpo por completo a la vez que le rodeaba con sus brazos. Ella suspiró. Las manos de Mulder se movían juguetonas sobre la toalla secando su piel mediante leves presiones. Scully sentía el calor de su torso presionando contra su espalda para quitarle la humedad y secarse también él. Sus manos, en cambio, se ocupaban de los brazos, los hombros, los pechos, el estómago, las caderas... Era la primera vez que sentía que su cuerpo no se acabaría nunca.

"¡Mulderrrrrrr...!".

"¡Shhhhhhh...!. No seas impaciente, Scully", susurró por encima de su hombro. "Si no te seco bien podrías coger una pulmonía".

Lo dudaba. Como médico que era, sabía que en las condiciones en que se encontraba su cuerpo en este momento, era más probable que acabara sufriendo un estado febril agudo, o directamente una deshidratación mortal.

Por lo visto, Mulder no quería jugar con su salud así que, para asegurarse, frotó también su vientre, sus nalgas, sus piernas, su pubis...  
Scully, con la boca entreabierta, jadeaba mostrando una sonrisa que dejaba ver la fila blanca y regular de sus dientes superiores. Parpadeaba lentamente, y las pupilas de sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, caóticamente, sin lograr enfocar nada concreto.

El salió de la ducha. Iba a seguirle, pero antes de que diera el primer paso, la tomó en brazos cubierta por completo con la toalla y se dirigió a su habitación. Fue como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento pues era precisamente a esa cama, y no a la de ella, adonde Scully deseaba ir. Al cruzar el umbral no le sorprendió en absoluto ver que había retirado las sábanas, el edredón, y la almohada. Sólo quedaba el colchón desnudo. Probablemente, la explicación tenía algo que ver con el calor, pero no le interesaba demasiado saberlo. Mulder la depositó con cuidado en medio de la cama, y encendió la lámpara de la mesilla. La penumbra dejó pasó a una luz suave y cálida que sólo alcanzaba a iluminar bien la mitad del dormitorio. El resto quedaba difuminado, dando así la sensación de un espacio íntimo, recogido sobre sí mismo, apartado de cualquier otro estímulo que no fueran ellos dos.

Scully sostuvo su mirada largo rato hasta que decidió incorporarse, pero él se lo impidió empujándola ligeramente el hombro para indicarle que se tendiera. Ella obedeció esforzándose en controlar su excitación, su curiosidad, su urgencia, su... Cuando Mulder tomó los extremos de la toalla y comenzó a retirarlos lentamente hacia los lados, la mente se le quedó en blanco. Todo lo que podía percibir era su propio cuerpo desnudo echado boca arriba en la cama, con las piernas muy rectas, los brazos algo separados a cada lado, y la sensación de sus ojos sobre ella recorriéndola de arriba abajo tan intensamente que podía sentir el peso de su mirada allí por donde pasaba.

"Me gusta tu cuerpo, Scully... Siempre me ha gustado. Y desnudo es aún más bonito de lo que había imaginado".

"Ya lo habías visto, Mulder", le recordó un poco ruborizada.

Tuvo que hacer memoria durante dos segundos.

"No... Aquel día tuve demasiado miedo. Sólo tenía ojos para asegurarme de que siguieras viva, y para encontrar el modo de sacarte de allí. Estaba ciego para todo lo demás, incluso para darme cuenta de que el camino hacia aquel infierno de hielo probablemente no tuviera retorno para ninguno de los dos".

"Lo tuvo", afirmo inmóvil.

El tono de su voz le hizo comprender que no quería seguir hablando de aquello. Mulder esbozó una sonrisa.

"Después de la ducha sueles utilizar una crema para suavizar la piel, ¿verdad Scully?".

"¿Cómo lo sabes?", preguntó levantando un poco la ceja.

"Por las mañanas, el despacho huele a flores de lavanda. Siempre parece que llegas de dar un paseo por el campo en lugar de atravesar el tráfico de media ciudad desde tu apartamento... ¿Quieres que te ponga crema, Scully?".

"La tengo en mi neceser", respondió con voz temblorosa.  
Mulder cogió un envase blanco y negro que tenía sobre la mesilla y se lo enseñó.

"Esta noche prefiero disfrutar de tu propio aroma. Yo también utilizo crema suavizante después de afeitarme. Es para la cara, pero creo que sirve para todo el cuerpo... y no tiene perfume".

Ella le dirigió una mirada de deseo que le erizó hasta el último pelo. Alguien, hacia la mitad de su cuerpo, le recordó que seguí ahí, preparado para lo que hiciera falta, pero Mulder le obligó a tranquilizarse. De momento se bastaba a sí mismo.

Sentado a un lado de la cama, junto a su costado, inclinó el frasco y dibujó dos líneas onduladas de crema en los brazos de Scully; dos más cortas en sentido horizontal, un poco más abajo de las clavículas, y otra vertical desde el estómago al ombligo. Luego se levantó para situarse encima, con las piernas a cada lado de sus caderas, apoyando el peso sobre las rodillas para no aplastarla. Sus testículos descansaban sobre el pubis de ella. Scully sintió la piel estremecerse desde la cabeza a los pies, y arqueó el cuerpo de modo que la pelvis presionó un poco más contra Mulder.  
Comenzó a extender la crema por sus brazos con movimientos lentos y alargados desde los hombros hasta los dedos manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los de ella. Sin pestañear.

"Es una noche muy calurosa, Scully. He abierto la ventana, pero aún así era tan insoportable que me he tenido que levantar a darme una ducha".

"Yo sólo iba a buscar un poco de agua".

"¿Sólo un poco?... ¿Acaso estaba estropeado el grifo del lavabo?".

"No... Funciona bien".

Mulder extendía la crema en las palmas de sus manos.

"Y entonces... ¿por qué viniste a buscarla a la ducha?".

"Porque... porque...".

"¿Te ocurre algo, Scully?. Parece como si te hubieras quedado sin palabras", murmuró arrastrando las suyas con tono insinuante. "¿No tienes ninguna explicación científica para ello?".

"Sí la tengo", aseguró intentando agarrarle los dedos cuando las manos de él llegaron por segunda vez al final de su recorrido. Mulder no se dejó atrapar y volvió a subir por sus brazos hasta los hombros. La piel había absorbido ya casi toda la crema.

"Estoy deseando escucharla".

"Yo sólo quería...".

Scully tuvo que interrumpir su respuesta para tragar saliva y recuperar su ritmo respiratorio. La mirada insistente de Mulder y el tono de su voz, cargado de deseo, se unían a la sensación eléctrica de su tacto.

"¿Tal vez se trataba de algo profesional?", le ayudó al ver que ella no lograba dar con las palabras. "¿Algún tipo de estudio médico para el que necesitabas un hombre desnudo?".

"No necesitaba un hombre desnudo... Te necesitaba a ti".

"¡Ops!". Mulder arrugó el ceño. "No sé si sentirme halagado o darme por ofendido. ¿Debo entender que, puesto que no cabe la menor duda de que estoy desnudo, en realidad no crees que soy un hombre?". Los dos pares de ojos se dirigieron simultáneamente hacia los genitales de Mulder.

"Creo que estás llevando demasiado lejos tu escepticismo, Scully. Ya ni siquiera te conformas con tener pruebas irrefutables... Quizás necesites una demostración".

"Sí... Creo que eso me ayudaría bastante".

"Veamos... ¿Por dónde podría empezar?".

Mulder puso sus manos abiertas sobre el vientre de Scully, una al lado de la otra, y empezó a extender la crema desde la línea del vello del pubis hasta el comienzo de los senos. Los dedos de ella se agarraron crispados a la toalla. Mulder seguía empeñado en continuar su viaje por la montaña rusa. Esto no podía ser tan bueno como parecía. Estaba segura de que su corazón debía estar al borde del colapso.

"Me pregunto si habrá entrado alguna abeja por la ventana abierta".

"¿Por qué... Por qué dices... eso?".

Si hubiera podido, Scully habría mostrado perplejidad levantando su ceja ante el comentario de su compañero, pero estaba demasiado ocupada disfrutando del masaje que le estaba aplicando en el vientre, haciendo resbalar sus manos suaves de crema para dibujar círculos amplios alrededor de su ombligo.

"Porque tengo un pequeño asunto pendiente, pero la última vez que intenté llevarlo a cabo tuve problemas con una de ellas. Nunca pensé que llegaría a odiar a las abejas más que a las mantis religiosas por mucho que el rostro de éstas tenga un parecido asombroso con el de un alienígena".

"¿Qué asunt...?".

No pudo terminar de formular la pregunta. Inesperadamente, se inclinó hacia delante apoyando las manos en los costados de ella, y su boca cubrió por completo la boca de Scully quien, instintivamente, apretó los labios sorprendida. Mulder no se inmutó. Sabía bien cómo conseguir que la casita se abriera para él. Se separó unos centímetros y sonrió al ver su expresión. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que ni siquiera había cerrado los párpados y ahora, con su cara tan cerca, le miraba con los ojos dirigidos hacia adentro, totalmente bizcos. Tuvo que poner la mano sobre ellos un momento para que sus dos pupilas volvieran a mirar en la misma dirección.

"¿Acaso tú te habías olvidado de ello, Scully?", preguntó mientras comenzaba a darle besos diminutos y rápidos desde una comisura a la otra.

"Yo lo recuerdo cada noche en mi cama, y cada mañana cuando te veo entrar en el despacho".

Ella seguía con la boca cerrada así que decidió intensificar el ataque utilizando para ello sus mejores armas. Con sus propios labios sujetó el inferior de Scully y tiró suavemente. Al soltarlo produjo un sonido, como un chasquido, y ella explotó en una sonrisa que parecía llegarle a las orejas. El aprovechó su oportunidad para acariciarle con la lengua la parte interior de los labios, y los dientes.

"¿Te han dicho alguna vez que sabes muy bien, Scully?".

Jugaba ahora con su labio superior. Ella abrió la boca para responder, pero le resultó imposible pues se la encontró de repente llena con la lengua de Mulder.

"Sabes a té caliente...".

Saboreó su paladar.

"Sabes a pipas peladas...".

Quería probar también su lengua.

"Sabes a...".

Scully le hizo callar elevando la cabeza para fundir sus labios a los de é muchos segundos, sus bocas parecieron dos luchadores compitiendo, cada uno tratando de entrar en terreno del otro empujando y agarrando de zonas estratégicas. Cuando se separaron fue sólo para recuperar el aire que faltaba en sus pulmones.

Se incorporó de nuevo sobre sus rodillas para continuar extendiendo la crema en el cuerpo de su compañera. Ella aún seguía con los ojos cerrados saboreando los labios que llevaba años esperando, cuando sintió las manos de Mulder sobre sus pechos.

"¡Ah!".

El gemido salió involuntariamente del fondo de su garganta, y todo su cuerpo se arqueó hacia delante como si una corriente eléctrica hubiera pasado desde los dedos de Mulder hasta los dedos de sus propios pies.

"Scully, si te cuento un sueño que tuve hace tiempo, ¿prometes no enfadarte?", preguntó fingiendo no haber oído la exclamación, y sin dejar de extender la crema por los senos.

En este momento, Mulder podría contarle con toda tranquilidad hasta el último de sus vicios más ocultos e inconfesables, y ella no sería capaz de recordar una sola palabra. De hecho, tenía la sensación de que lo único que tendría en la mente de por vida sería el recuerdo de sus manos acariciando cada uno de sus pechos, masajeándolos lentamente, y cubriéndolos de vez en cuando para grabar su forma y su textura en sus manos calientes.

"Cuénta... melo", consiguió articular.

"Estábamos jugando al póker Frohike, tú y yo... Bueno, en realidad era el strip-póker...".

Mulder se calló para ver el efecto de sus palabras antes de proseguir. Tenía que estar atento por si se diera el caso de que tuviera que salir huyendo a toda prisa. En este momento sería una escena poco digna. No sabía si Scully estaba escuchando pues parecía más atenta a sus manos que a su voz. Aún no había abierto los ojos y, por la expresión de su rostro, parecía estar en éxtasis, seguramente viendo algún ángel del cielo...

"... Iba perdiendo yo, pues lo único que me quedaba eran los pantalones y mi ropa interior. Entonces Frohike me hizo una señal para indicarme que debíamos jugar juntos contra ti... para que perdieras. Acepté puesto que yo no quería perder y, entre Frohike y tú... prefería verte desnuda a ti".

"¿Quieres decir... que hicisteis trampa... para que perdiera yo?".

¡Vaya!. Scully aún conservaba una pequeña capacidad de atención. Sería mejor tener cuidado.

"¡Síp!... Algo así... Pero cuando ya te quedaban sólo un par de prendas por perder, me negué a que Frohike se alegrara la vista contigo...".

"Gracias, Mulder... Fuiste muy... considerado".

"... porque lo que yo quería era tenerte para mí solo...".

"...Ya me parecía a mí...".

"Puse una excusa para que dejáramos el juego y, cuando vi tu cara de alivio, me acerqué para decirte en voz baja que tenía intención de cobrarme un poco más tarde la prenda que me debías".

"Gibson tenía razón... Eres un pervertido".

"Lo malo fue que el sueño acabó porque sonó el despertador, y yo me quedé sin mi prenda...".

"Así que... ¿aún te debo una?".

"Así es... y si no te conociera, Scully, diría que tú siempre pagas tus deudas".

"Creo que... es lo correcto. Pero, Mulder... en este momento... no me queda ni una... sola prenda... ¿Te serviría... mi cruz de oro?".

La piel de Scully estaba ya suave y muy caliente, sin rastro de crema, y él dejó de darle el masaje. Ella abrió los ojos decepcionada y con la respiración todavía alterada. En sus mejillas habían aparecido dos manchas rosadas que se extendían rápidamente. Mulder la miró divertido mientras se echaba sobre ella, estirando el cuerpo, con los codos a los lados, y la boca a la altura exacta...

"Si no te importa, esta vez prefiero cobrarme en especie".

"¿En especie?".

"¡Aha!... Scully, ¿puedo probar uno de tus pechos?".

"Me había parecido... que llevabas un buen rato... probando los dos".

"Me refiero a probarlos... probarlos de verdad".

Sin esperar respuesta, Mulder rodeó con su mano el seno izquierdo y presionó ligeramente para erguirlo un poco más. Lo tenía tan cerca de la boca que ella notaba su aliento entrecortado por la excitación. Sabía que no se estaba quemando sola.

"¿Recuerdas que una vez nos perdimos en el bosque, Scully?. Me hubiera gustado que aquella noche llovieran caramelos de fresa".

"Sí...".

"En realidad, estaba pensando en estos caramelos de fresa".  
Separó los labios y, con la punta de la lengua, rozó el pezón. Scully lo sintió crecer y endurecerse.

"¡Mulderrrr...!".

"¡Hmmmmmmm!. Es dulce, y un poco picante. Justo como a mí me gustan... ¿Puedo probar el otro?".

Emitió un pequeño sonido gutural y, por toda respuesta, arqueó su espalda un poco más hasta que el otro pecho estuvo sólo a unos milímetros de su boca. Mulder lo tomó como un sí, y abrió la boca para acariciar el segundo pezón.

"Mis preferidos son los más grandes y duros porque se deshacen lentamente y duran mucho tiempo en la boca... Creo que me quedaré con los dos".

Miraba los dos pechos alternativamente sin saber por cuál empezar. Al fin se decidió por el izquierdo. Sujetándolo con la mano, abrió la boca y cubrió por completo el pezón y la areola hasta que sus labios quedaron sellados a la piel de Scully. Primero jugueteó un poco dibujando círculos húmedos con la lengua alrededor del caramelo caliente y jugoso. Luego lo inmovilizó contra el paladar y comenzó a succionarlo.

Algún mecanismo fisiológico, conocido sólo en teoría, se puso en marcha en el cerebro de Scully. La orden se transmitió inmediatamente y corrió bajo la superficie de la piel en forma de pequeños riachuelos que discurrían desde todas las direcciones hasta encontrarse en el pezón que él succionaba. Sabía que no era posible, pero la sensación fue tan real que tuvo que abrir los ojos para comprobar si la boca de él se estaba llenando de leche. Por un momento esperó ver una línea blanca y húmeda deslizarse por la comisura de sus labios apretados contra ella.

"¡Dios... Mulder, esto es...!".

No encontraba las palabras para describirlo así que, simplemente, se dejó llevar por la sensación. Movió la mano hasta situarla sobre la cabeza de él y empujó aún más contra sí misma. Mulder respondió abriendo la boca para recoger dentro de ella un poco más de seno. Su nariz se pegaba totalmente a la piel, y Scully pensó que apenas podría respirar así que colocó la mano alrededor de su boca para apartar un poco el pecho con los dedos. Exactamente del mismo modo que haría si estuviera amamantando a un bebé.

Mulder disfrutaba de ella sin ninguna prisa, tomándose su tiempo. Saboreándola con cuidado y a la vez con ansia para que su esencia quedara grabada en él. Fueron tantos años, tantos días de acercarse para recoger discretamente su aroma, de sentirse rodeado por la delicada presencia de su olor bajo la ropa y el perfume, que poseerlo ahora en toda su intensidad le hacía sentirse embriagado y seguro. En medio del placer ocupando todo el espacio de su cerebro, aún le quedaba un pequeño hueco en el fondo capaz de ser consciente de algo más. De que, a partir de esta noche, Scully no sólo estaba con él, como había estado siempre, sino que formaba parte de él como si fuera la mitad de su ser.

Se sentía realmente a salvo por primera vez en su vida.

Por mucho que le insultaran llamándole Spooky; por mucho que le tacharan de paranoico, de loco, o de caso perdido; por mucho que le mantuvieran apartado en un sótano; por mucho que se sintiera culpable de lo que les ocurría a sus seres queridos, y trataran de jugar con su propia vida mintiéndole, manipulándole o jugando con sus esperanzas; por mucho, en fin, que su vida fuera un completo desastre por su culpa o por la de los demás, Scully deseaba compartirla con él hasta las últimas consecuencias...

Dejó un momento el pecho y la miró a los ojos.

 _¿No me convierte eso en un ser humano valioso?. ¿En un hombre digno de ser respetado y amado a pesar de todo?._

Le había resultado imposible creer eso de sí mismo durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora, desde que Scully había aceptado compartir su cuerpo fue como si una ventana se hubiera abierto, y hubiera entrado el sol por primera vez en una habitación en la que había reinado la oscuridad desde que podía recordar.

Scully aguardaba expectante sin saber por qué se había detenido para mirarla tan fijamente.

"Gracias, Scully".

"¿Por qué?".

"... Por todo".

Y sin más explicaciones centró toda su atención en el otro pecho.  
Si había algo en el cuerpo de Mulder que había despertado la curiosidad de ella, hasta dejarla en vela durante noches enteras, era sin duda sus labios.

Ahora comprendía por qué.

A pesar de ser un hombre adulto, Mulder conservaba gran parte de la inocencia del niño que fue. Debajo de su coraza de luchador incomprendido, de héroe de causas perdidas, aún conservaba toda la curiosidad e ingenuidad que permite a los niños vivir sus fantasías y sus esperanzas en medio de la más dura realidad. Esa visión de sí mismo, percibida por él sólo de modo inconsciente, se materializaba en gestos y comportamientos reales que un extraño seguramente hubiera considerado propios de una persona inmadura. Scully no lo veía así. Gestos como hacer bromas incluso en las más trágicas situaciones vividas por exigencias personales y profesionales, o comer pipas de forma casi compulsiva, eran un intento de recordar que el mundo no acababa junto con la vida de cada víctima inocente. A pesar de todo, la vida seguía su curso para los que se quedaban aquí, para él y para las personas cercanas que le importaban. E incluso ahora que ya no le quedaba nada a lo que pudiera llamar familia, el sonido de las pipas le seguía recordando una época en la que la felicidad era una palabra normal hecha de cosas normales. Esas que todo el mundo tiene y que raramente se para a pensar que podría perder: unos padres que se amaban, que le querían, que se ocupaban de sus necesidades y le enseñaban a caminar por la vida; una hermana con quien compartir, discutir, rivalizar y pactar cada nuevo avance...

Cuando de niño Mulder oía a su padre en el despacho comiendo pipas, los monstruos que amenazaban rodearle en la oscuridad de su habitación desaparecían inmediatamente. Nada malo podría ocurrirle a él ni a Samantha mientras ese sonido siguiera ahí. Era como navegar en medio de un mar oscuro, agitado por las olas, y ver el faro brillando en la costa, justo delante de sus ojos... pero un día el faro se apagó. Dejó de escuchar el sonido de las pipas. Su hermana desapareció y, sin nadie que le ayudara a encontrar el camino de vuelta, tuvo que convertirse en su propio guía. Tal vez hubiera podido apoyarse en su madre, pero ¿cómo acercarse a ella sintiendo que él había permitido que se llevaran a Samantha?. ¿Cómo podría convertirse Teena en otro faro, cuando el dolor por la pérdida de su hija había acabado con la última chispa de su alma?.

Mulder lo intentó. Trató de conservar la capacidad de reír, de hacer chistes malos, de burlarse de la vida como si no tuviera nada que perder de ella... aunque ahora sus bromas solían ir cargadas de una fina ironía para ocultar la amargura de su alma, porque sí había perdido.

Demasiado.

Intentó conservar también aquella época en el sonido de las pipas. Scully estaba segura de que las comía para escuchar el sonido al romper la cáscara, más que por el placer de disfrutar de su sabor. Comerlas se había convertido para él en un vicio, en una adicción que calmaba, aunque fuera de modo pasajero, una necesidad inconsciente. La de sentir que tenía algo a lo que agarrarse en la vida. Que no estaba solo... pero como la realidad era que sí lo estaba, la necesidad nunca quedaba satisfecha y seguía comiéndolas, escuchando el reconfortante cric-crac como un niño escuchando el corazón de su madre mientras se prepara para la vida protegido en su vientre.

Con los años, la práctica le había convertido en un experto, e incluso sus labios se habían adaptado para hacer ese trabajo vital de un modo más eficiente. La primera vez que le vio, al entrar en el despacho, Scully pensó que era el hombre con los labios más sensuales que había conocido nunca.

Físicamente era un hombre muy atractivo, pero cuando le conoció, ella acababa de salir de una relación que le había dejado un poso amargo en el corazón. Por eso, y por el comportamiento del propio Mulder hacia ella, durante los años siguientes trató de establecer su relación con él en un plano estrictamente profesional. Scully no deseaba volver a perder el control sobre su vida hipotecándola por amor. Necesitaba que su vínculo con Mulder tuviera una línea bien definida que no pudiera ser cruzada... pero no contó con la amistad.

Puede que sus cuerpos permanecieran cada uno a un lado de la pantalla de cristal, pero de alguna forma, sus almas consiguieron traspasarla tantas veces que acabó cubierta de huecos por los que inevitablemente empezaron a sentirse el uno al otro. Y los labios de Mulder, que comenzaron siendo una característica personal que inspiraba su curiosidad, se convirtieron primero en el medio que le proporcionaría una razón para quedarse, y por último en el motivo para arriesgar todo lo que Mulder significaba para ella.

Era perfectamente consciente de que el hecho de hacer realidad su fantasía, de permitir que esos labios rozaran su cuerpo y que su cuerpo acariciara esos labios, podía hacer surgir entre ellos un sentimiento de posesión que acabara cortando las alas de su amistad. Scully tenía miedo de que las cosas cambiaran del _me quedé contigo porque mi verdad es la_ _tuya_ a _me quedé contigo porque soy tuya_. Se sentía incapaz de resolver el conflicto entre su necesidad de una figura fuerte a su lado, y de asegurarse el control sobre su propia vida. ¿Y por qué le aceptó Mulder a su lado?. El mismo lo dijo:

 _Me complementas. Haces mi vida mejor_.

No quería que aquellas palabras se convirtieran con el tiempo en algo parecido a _Tú eres una opción más, como podría serlo la soledad_.

De cualquier modo había algo que no podía obviar. Lo que les había mantenido unidos durante siete años, protegiéndose y cuidándose mutua-mente tanto de los monstruos del mundo como de sus propios demonios, había sido el vínculo desarrollado por sus almas y sus mentes... pero tanto unas como otras existían porque había dos cuerpos físicos que las mantenían vivas. De nada servía ahora tratar de racionalizar que no eran más que una masa de tejidos y fluidos si su respuesta a la mutua preocupación por el bienestar del otro, era el deseo intenso de ser besado, acariciado, mirado, sentido...

Amar era una palabra demasiado peligrosa porque significaba tanto _No vas a sentirte culpable mientras yo esté a tu lado_ como _Deseo sentir tus_ l _abios en mi pecho_. Durante siete años habían tratado de separar los dos sentidos, pero fue una tarea inútil. Scully deseaba esos labios que le habían hablado con toda sinceridad de pérdida, de soledad, y por último de esperanza y fe. Sabía que su forma se amoldaría a las formas de su cuerpo del mismo modo que las palabras que pronunciaron durante ese tiempo encajaban en cada uno de los rincones de su corazón. ¿Por qué renunciar a lo uno o a lo otro?. El estremecimiento era el mismo, tanto si Mulder corría el peligro de perderse otra vez sin su presencia, como si sentía sus dientes mordisqueándole el pecho al tratar de que su sabor y su tacto pasaran a formar parte de él...

Scully rechinó sus dientes involuntariamente como respuesta al contacto de los de su compañero.

"Mulder. Ten... cuidado. Eso es muy... delicado".

El elevó la mirada sin soltar el pezón, que se mantenía duro y grande dentro de su boca. De repente tenía ganas de jugar con ella.

"¿Qué es delicado, Scully?, preguntó manteniendo los labios muy cerca para que pudiera sentir su aliento en la piel húmeda.

"Lo que tienes... en la boca".

"¿Te refieres a esta cereza?".

"Sí...".

¿... O tal vez a esta otra?".

Mulder volvió a lamer el primer pezón y luego lo sopló delicadamente.

"¡Ohhhhhhh!"

Ella hinchó los pulmones hasta que la cereza entró de nuevo en su boca. Mulder, con los ojos cerrados, la saboreó a placer tan concentrado en su tarea que durante casi un minuto ni siquiera respiró. Al fin tuvo que separarse para tomar una gran bocanada de aire y contemplar el manjar. Puso las manos a cada lado del pecho de Scully y presionó suavemente para que los senos quedaran juntos en el centro.

"¿Scully?".

"...¿Sí?"..

"Creo que vas a tener que dejar de usar... tus camisas ajustadas. No quiero ir por los pasillos del FBI con mi arma en las manos amenazando a mis colegas para mantenerlos lejos de ti. Ya tengo bastante mala fama".

"¿Por qué dices eso?".

Abrió los ojos intentando adivinar de qué estaba hablando, e inmediatamente lo comprendió. Sus pechos, perfectamente redondeados gracias a las manos de Mulder parecían dos deliciosas bolas de helado de nata coronadas con dos guindas, y un chorrito de sirope en cada uno. Los labios de Mulder habían trabajado a conciencia demostrando la misma habilidad en el arte de mimar los pezones de Scully, que en el de comer pipas. El resultado eran estas dos guindas rojas, grandes, brillantes e hipersensibilizadas por el roce.

"Siempre supe que el entrenamiento que aplicas a tus labios daría sus frutos algún día", dijo ella imitando las bromas estilo Mulder.

"Bueno Scully. El mérito no es sólo mío. Es fácil conseguir un producto excelente cuando los materiales son de primerísima calidad".

Y para demostrárselo, tomó cada uno de los pezones entre el pulgar y el índice de cada mano, e inició un suave masaje rotatorio tan excitante que la sensación placentera comenzaba a confundirse con el dolor de la sobreestimulación.

"Si sigues así, Mulder... mañana tendré que ir a la oficina tal y como estoy ahora. No creo que pueda soportar ni el contacto con el aire de la mañana".

"Yo conduzco, Scully", sugirió poniendo en marcha su imaginación.

"Tenemos que estar en el despacho de Skinner a primera hora".

"Scully... ¿No pensarás presentarte en el despacho... así?".

"... Eso depende de ti".

Los soltó inmediatamente sin dejar de mirarlos y decidió que aún quedaba mucho cuerpo por descubrir. Podía dejarlos descansar un rato... pero tenía intención de volver a ellos en cuanto se hubieran recuperado un poco.

Se deslizó sobre el cuerpo de Scully lamiendo su estómago en su recorrido hasta el pubis. Cuando llegó, le separó las piernas y se situó cómodamente en el centro, echado boca abajo a la distancia correcta de sus ojos y su boca. Sin embargo fue su mano la que actuó en primer lugar, apoyándola totalmente abierta hasta cubrir el vello rizado.

"Aquí tienes otra cosa interesante que nunca me has enseñado, Scully. Me gustaría saber cómo se llama".

La pelvis hizo un movimiento ondulante para apretarse más contra la mano.

"Eso es el monte... de Venus".

"Es un bonito nombre, pero ¿por qué de Venus?. ¿Acaso las demás diosas no lo tenían".

"Para ser... sincera... nunca me he parado a pensar... en ello, pero... estoy casi segura de que sí... lo tenían".

"En ese caso, debía ser por otra razón. ¿Tienes alguna teoría, Scully?".

 _¿Teoría?... ¿Teoría de qué?. Creí que Mulder y yo estábamos en medio de... ¿Tanto me ha afectado el calor y la ducha que ni siquiera recuerdo que Skinner nos haya asignado un nuevo caso?... Y resulta que ya estamos en la fase de Yo te cuento mi teoría si tú me cuentas la tuya._

"¿Hum?", preguntó sin abrir la boca para evitar el gemido que tenía en la garganta. La mano de Mulder ardía en contacto con su cuerpo y le hacía levantar las caderas de la cama deseando que el fuego la devorase por completo.

"Yo sí tengo una... ¿Y si el que Venus tenía era especial?... Es posible que fuera un monte de laderas suaves y clima cálido. Un monte cubierto de bosques en los que siempre era otoño y las hojas lucían brillantes tonos rojos, anaranjados y ocres con aroma a tierra húmeda... Un monte muy parecido al tuyo".

Mulder lo acariciaba lentamente haciendo que sus cuatro dedos extendidos dibujaran surcos paralelos en el vello. Ella flexionó las rodillas para abrir las piernas un poco más, invitándole a avanzar... pero este era un paisaje para pasear y recrearse, no para correr.

"Dime, Scully. ¿Sabes si en este monte hay alguna cueva donde refugiarme cuando tenga frío?".

 _¡Dios, Mulder!. ¿Tienes que elegir precisamente este momento para mostrarme tu lado poético?. Yo sólo puedo pensar en cintas de vídeo con tres X en la cubierta._

"Sí... la hay".

"Entonces tendré que buscarla".

¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a durar esta dulce tortura?. Scully abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza para mirarle. Ahí abajo, entre sus piernas, la cara de Mulder tenía una expresión de felicidad que nunca pensó que pudiera guardar en su interior.

Ni culpa, ni soledad, ni cobardía. Sólo felicidad, agradecimiento... y una ráfaga de urgencia que Scully pudo detectar en el breve aleteo de su nariz. Sintió una punzada de orgullo en el fondo de su mente. Si él podía resistir imperturbable, ella lo haría también. No iba a suplicarle mientras le quedase un átomo de resistencia...

Mulder arrastró su cuerpo de nuevo hacia arriba, hasta que sus labios estuvieron a la altura del estómago. Apoyó las manos en las caderas de Scully, por detrás de los muslos, y comenzó a recorrer su piel con la lengua lamiendo centímetro a centímetro hasta llegar al ombligo.

"Aquí hay una... ¿Puedo quedarme?".

Ella volvía a tener los ojos cerrados y la mente dividida en dos. Una parte concentrada en el lugar donde estaba Mulder, y la otra en donde ya debería estar...

"Conozco otra... más cálida aún".

Una sugerencia que atendería más tarde, cuando hubiera terminado de echar un vistazo en esta. Ese pequeño botón rosado y vivo en medio del cuerpo requería ahora toda su atención. Se acercó despacio, rodeándole sigilosamente para no asustarlo, besándole con besos cortos y húmedos para darle confianza. No era fácil. Como si se tratara de un ratoncillo tímido asomado a la entrada de su madriguera, cada vez que los labios rozaban apenas la piel, el vientre de Scully se contraía y el ombligo se alejaba de su boca. Así una y otra vez, hasta que apenas pudo respirar. Mulder decidió un ataque por sorpresa. Deslizó los dedos entre la sábana y la piel para coger con sus manos las nalgas y elevar su cuerpo hasta los labios. Abrió la boca para cubrir el ombligo e introdujo la lengua en él. La sensación fue repentina, eléctrica, y sorprendente. ¿Cómo era posible que esa zona al alcance de su mano hubiera pasado desapercibida durante tanto tiempo, sin percatarse de sus posibilidades?.

Una vez concluida la inspección, continuó su viaje siguiendo el sendero vertical que llevaba hasta el bosque, y allí se detuvo de nuevo. Mulder sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago, como el cazador que se dispone a entrar en paraje desconocido sabiéndose acechado por su propia presa.

"Creo que aquí hay otra, Scully", dijo con precaución, sin atreverse a acercarse más.

"Creo que en esa... no pasarás frío... Te gustará".

"¿Estás segura?... Apenas puedo ver la entrada".

"Tienes que abrirte camino... Pronto".

Mulder apoyó los dedos índice y pulgar a cada lado del pubis y los movió lentamente hacia abajo en forma de caricia triangular dibujando las formas de ella.

"Eres muy suave, Scully... y esto parece también muy delicado".

"... Mucho".

"Creo que mis manos son demasiado grandes. ¿Prefieres que siga mi búsqueda de otro modo?".

"¿Qué... modo?".

A través de sus párpados cerrados vio un punto de luz moverse rápidamente dejando una estela detrás, como una estrella fugaz. Podía pedir un deseo.

 _No quiero que acabe la noche._

La nariz de Mulder se perdió en el vello. Un poco más abajo, sus labios habían encontrado ya los pliegues que protegían la entrada, cuando vio la segunda estrella.

 _No quiero que se acabe mi cuerpo._

La lengua lo acarició un instante y fue cómo si hubiera pulsado el interruptor de su cuerpo; como si hubiera pronunciado las palabras mágicas que abrían la cueva. El fogonazo caliente se extendió a la velocidad de la luz desde el clítoris hasta la uña de cada dedo de sus manos y pies. Las estrellas fugaces se contaban ahora por miles.

 _No quiero que su boca se separe de mí nunca más. No quiero pensar que no he querido tener esto antes. Quiero que Mulder dedique el resto de su vida a darme el placer que me debe. Quiero llevar sus labios junto a mi cruz de oro para tocarlos y recordar que, si todo se derrumba a mi alrededor, aún me quedan sus caricias. Quiero..._

Quería fundirse con el placer de este momento y ser una sola cosa con él. Su clítoris estaba ahora dentro de la boca de Mulder, rodeado por sus labios mágicos, acariciado por su lengua, humedecido por su saliva tibia...

La corriente a través de su cuerpo le provocaba sacudidas involuntarias de la pelvis y, con cada una, sentía que su cuerpo se introducía un poco más en él, como si la estuviera devorando. Sabía que estaba muy cerca. Tanto que, a pesar de recordar fugazmente que él llevaba conteniéndose desde que ella sintió la primera gota de agua en su piel, en este momento no podía hacer nada por Mulder. Sus dientes estaban demasiado apretados como para hablar y los dedos agarrados a la toalla hasta tener blancos los nudillos. Las piernas abiertas para recibirle y para que tomara de su cuerpo lo que quisiera. La mente incapaz de recordar que alguna vez hubiera existido algo más que el placer que sentía ahora.

Cuando llegó al punto de olvidar que todo eso lo había provocado Mulder y sus labios, y dejó de percibirse a sí misma para convertirse en placer en estado puro, supo que definitivamente estaba al otro lado. No sólo había traspasado la pantalla de cristal que le separaba de Mulder. También había echado abajo la fortaleza construida a lo largo de los años con sus propias manos. Junto con el orgasmo que estremecía su piel, quedaba expuesto por primera vez a los ojos de su compañero el deseo que le había quemado lentamente durante años y el miedo a que ese fuego acabase definitivamente con los dos. Miedo a que la fuerza de las llamas incontroladas redujese a cenizas el pasillo en el que habían sobrevivido durante siete años y lo dejase en tal estado que las chispas que les había permitido seguir vivos y juntos, no sirvieran ya para nada. Se dijo que eso era imposible. Un incendio así podía efectivamente dejar el paisaje yermo, pero para ello primero tendría que extinguirse.

Mientras tanto, el propio fuego era el paisaje...

Sintió su cuerpo caer desde algún punto indefinido sobre el colchón. Durante unos segundos había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra, pero estaba de nuevo aquí, entre la toalla y Mulder. Podía oír su propia respiración tratando de recuperar el control y detener el movimiento desbocado de su pecho. El sudor que cubría su piel se enfriaba provocándole miles de pequeños estremecimientos como restos escapados del inmenso temblor que acababa de disfrutar hasta casi perder la conciencia. Volvía a ver paredes y techos en su campo visual... y de nuevo recordó que además de ella, Mulder seguía también en el mundo. Concretamente en su habitación, entre sus piernas... gritando ayuda sin palabras.

Durante siete años, Scully hizo por él todo lo que pudo. Incluso arriesgar su vida. Cada vez que él se lo pedía, ella estaba allí para lo que fuera. Sin vacilar. Sin hacerse preguntas. Sólo deseando que él se sintiera bien. No sabía si en este momento se lo pediría, pero sin ninguna duda la necesitaba. Urgentemente. Lo sabía como médico y como mujer aunque ahora mismo, echada en la cama boca arriba con las piernas y los brazos extendidos, la mirada perdida en la nada y una sonrisa que en otro momento hubiera inspirado el humor de Mulder, era incapaz de mover un dedo. Ni siquiera por él. Se obligó a sí misma a hacer un esfuerzo, pero cuando comprobó que era inútil se dio por vencida.

"Gracias", le dijo por fin confiando en que al menos durante unos minutos fuera suficiente

El apoyó las manos en el colchón, a cada lado de sus costados, y se dirigió cuerpo arriba hasta que sus ojos quedaron frente a los de ella. Por el camino dejó que su torso acariciara el de Scully, que sonrió al sentir cómo el vello del pecho le cosquilleaba los pezones.

"Ha sido un placer, agente Scully", respondió ahuecando la voz. Mulder repartía ahora besos diminutos y muy juntos en su cara. Primero en sus labios entreabiertos comenzando por el superior. De vez en cuando se detenía y humedecía sus propios labios con la lengua para proseguir el trayecto hasta llegar al inferior. "Si me necesitas para algo más, lo que sea, sabes dónde encontrarme. A cualquier hora del día o de la noche, siete días a la semana", añadió dibujando una línea de besos horizontales desde un hombro al otro, deteniéndose brevemente en el hueco de la garganta.

"El placer va a ser mío, agente Mulder... en cuanto recupere el aliento".

El abrió los párpados clavando sus pupilas en las de ella y sintió un escalofrío de anticipación recorriéndole la columna. Scully curvó sus labios en una sonrisa amplia y traviesa, e hizo un rápido movimiento de la pelvis hacia delante, empujando contra la de él para darle a entender que sabía el estado en que se encontraba. De hecho, la nobleza de Mulder estaba ya preparada, lista, y con la munición oportuna en la recámara. Sólo esperaba la orden para disparar... y no esperaría mucho más.

"¿Acaso no has tenido suficiente?. No quisiera que te dieras por ofendida, Scully, pero creo que es más que lo que has tenido en los últimos siete años".

"Soy una mujer, Mulder. Siempre puedo hacer sitio para uno más... quiero decir, para una vez más. Además, por lo que veo, tú aún no has cubierto tus necesidades mínimas diarias de hoy ni, sin ofender, de los últimos siete años".

Inesperadamente, Scully pasó su brazo alrededor del cuello de él, y utilizando la rodilla para hacer fuerza contra el cuerpo de su compañero, consiguió ponerle de espaldas en menos de tres segundos. Ahora era ella quien estaba a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, y la miraba perplejo sin saber si había sido él o la habitación lo que había girado sobre sí mismo.

"¿Qué... qué ha ocurrido, Scully?".

Ella elevó su ceja derecha y se inclinó para hablarle muy de cerca y muy bajito, al oído.

"Soy una agente femenina, Mulder. Mi asignatura de Defensa personal, en Quántico, tuvo un par de clases más que la tuya... Creo que es para compensar mis piernas tan cortas".

Sabía que Scully disfrutaba cuando hacía eso. Devolverle las flechas que a veces le lanzaba no tan inocentemente a su orgullo, y acertarle directamente en medio de su masculinidad. Por suerte para él, cuando lo hacía siempre cambiaba la punta de la flecha por una ventosa. Al fin y al cabo, no se trataba de hacerle daño sino de que el juego fuera limpio y las cosas quedaran en su sitio.

"Hoy no me han parecido tan cortas", reconoció poniendo las manos sobre sus muslos. Los dedos pulgares, orientados hacia el interior, resbalaban por la piel blanca y aterciopelada subiendo con la clara intención de encontrarse en el centro. Justo antes de que lograra llegar a la meta y quisiera celebrarlo, ella le retiró las manos dejándolas sobre la toalla. Mulder frunció los labios como si hiciera pucheros.

"Estás haciendo trampa, Mulder. Ahora es mi turno".

"¿Por qué?".

"Porque lo digo yo".

"¡Oh!. Me ha convencido tu respuesta, Scully. No necesito más explicaciones razonables. Soy todo tuyo".

"¿Todo?".

Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo desde el pelo hasta el punto en que se unía al de ella, en las caderas, y después giró la cabeza para seguir mirándole desde las rodillas hasta los pies. Cuando volvió la mirada a él, sacó la lengua y se la pasó hambrienta por los labios. Mulder tragó saliva haciendo que su nuez saltara nerviosa.

"Si es demasiado para ti, Scully...".

"No te preocupes. Estoy segura de que podré con ello".

Ya. Eso era precisamente lo que él se temía... y lo que deseaba.  
Su segundo deseo fue que, a partir de ahora, fuera siempre de noche. No ver nunca más la luz del Sol. ¿Qué importaba?. El tenía su propia luna consigo, y las noches de su vida habían estado siempre tan vivas que acabó sufriendo insomnio crónico sólo para no perderse ninguna. ¿Acaso este momento hubiera sido posible si hace unas pocas horas se hubiera metido despreocupadamente en la cama para disfrutar de un sueño tranquilo, reparador y políticamente correcto?. ¿Hubiera sido lo mismo si aquella noche, hacía casi veinticinco años, se hubiera ido tranquilamente a la cama después de ver El Mago?. ¿Si hace siete años no hubiera entrado Scully en su habitación, casi desnuda y asustada, al descubrir las marcas en su espalda, y no se hubiera quedado a escuchar la historia de su hermana?. ¿Si Duane Barry no se la hubiera llevado de su lado aquella noche?. ¿Si alguien no se la hubiera devuelto muchas noches después?. ¿Si durante cientos de noches más, ella no hubiera soportado sus llamadas de madrugada, sus excursiones nocturnas, o sus paseos al filo de la locura?. ¿Si ella no se hubiera quedado despierta para cuidarle, para protegerle, para acompañarle, para escucharle, para intentar comprenderle, o para prestarle un hombro en el que llorar?.

Sí, durante todos estos años, los dos habían pasado muchas horas al día juntos, pero era por las noches, cuando Scully se deslizaba silenciosamente hasta acabar un poco más dentro de él. Desde el día que la conoció, Mulder había ido absorbiéndola paso a paso, sin darse cuenta. Pasó de tenerla a su lado en el despacho, a sentirla en su mente curiosa primero, y en su alma fragmentada al final.

Y desde el primer día, en su memoria fotográfica. Precisamente ahí era donde estaba Scully esta noche, cuando entró en la ducha.  
Cerca de la medianoche se había despedido de ella prometiéndose a sí mismo que hoy la dejaría dormir. Su última sonrisa, antes de cerrar la puerta de comunicación, iba acompañada de unas tenues ojeras y unos párpados semicerrados. Scully estaba realmente cansada. Tanto, que había empezado a desabrochar su chaqueta antes de encerrarse en su habitación. No solía hacer eso y, cuando ocurría, Mulder tenía la impresión de que se trataba de un mensaje en clave dirigido a él. Esta noche no debía molestarla.  
Se hizo el propósito de cumplir su promesa y durante casi tres horas estuvo dando vueltas hacia uno y otro lado de la cama, vestido sólo con su ropa interior.

La primera media hora fue bastante soportable, incluso agradable, debido a que tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer como para percatarse del calor. Se había quitado los zapatos y la camisa, y echado sobre el edredón con los brazos doblados bajo su cabeza para disfrutar de lo que sin duda se había convertido en el mejor momento del día cada vez que acababan una jornada difícil. La de hoy había sido una de ellas, pero como todas, había llegado a su fin y Mulder podía disfrutar ahora del mejor descanso que podía imaginar.

Sentir a Scully al otro lado preparándose para seguro de que ella no lo sabía. No podía imaginar que sus mejores momentos estaban dedicados a adivinar cómo era su vida sin él. A tratar de descubrir quién era Scully realmente cuando él no estaba cerca para importunarle con sus ideas, agotarle con su desorden, obligarle con sus lamentos y rabietas, y descentrarle con sus teorías.

Gracias a momentos como ese había descubierto que Scully dedicaba su vida a algo más que a tratar de conservar su propia cordura y la de él en medio de un mundo más cercano al de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas que a la verdadera realidad. Cuando el Sombrerero Loco se quedaba callado en su lado de la puerta, Scully dejaba de perseguir conejos parlantes y de hablar con sonrisas sin rostro, y se dedicaba a hacer lo que debía. Disfrutar de sí misma y de su tiempo. Cosa que él aprovechaba para hacer lo mismo con el suyo.

Disfrutar de ella.

La imaginaba cambiando su ropa formal por otra más cómoda, hoy probablemente por un pijama de seda amplio que acariciara su piel y la envolviera rozando todos sus rincones.

La oía caminar descalza desde el dormitorio al baño, cepillándose los dientes, abriendo el grifo de la ducha, secándose el pelo, doblando su ropa... Tratando de ser sólo una mujer má sentía meterse en la cama, cerrar los ojos y suspirar feliz ante la posibilidad de una noche larga y reparadora por delante. Puede que incluso sin llamadas de madrugada.  
Pocos minutos después de oír el último de sus movimientos, cuando el somier de la cama crujió levemente bajo su peso, Mulder comenzó a sentir el calor que hacía. Con el torso ya desnudo, se dispuso a quitarse los pantalones y decidió que hoy no quería ponerse el pijama. Notaba la sábana caliente bajo su espalda y sobre sus piernas. La superficie de piel expuesta por encima de la cintura se cubría rápidamente de sudor, y empezó a moverse tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda para cada parte de su cuerpo. Probando para un lado y para el otro. Boca abajo y boca arriba. Extendido en el medio de la cama, o recogido ocupando el mínimo espacio como para evitar que algo rozara su piel.

Nada parecía dar resultado.

Una nube gris se instaló en el centro de su mente. La noche había empezado bien, pero intuía el fin, y eso le preocupaba.

Despierto debido a su insomnio.

Era lo único que no le importaba. Tenía demasiadas cosas en qué pensar como para echar a perder las horas nocturnas. Soportando un calor que ya era insoportable. Podría llegar a olvidarse de ello si se concentrara en algo mejor. Sin poder telefonear a Scully o inventar una excusa para entrar unos minutos en su habitación. El calor que hacía sería un buen pretexto...

 _¡No!. Olvídalo, Mulder. Hoy no le vas a molestar. Has prometido dejarla dormir._

De acuerdo. Era perfectamente capaz de cumplir sus promesas... pero seguramente ella también tenía calor y no podía dormir.

 _Aun así. Después de tenerte todo el día a su lado, tú no serías precisamente el mejor alivio para ella._

Bueno, no se trataba de él. Acababa de recordar que tenía un par de cervezas en la pequeña nevera del dormitorio. Debería ir y preguntarle si quería una.

 _¡Ni lo sueñes!. Ella sabe que las tienes. Si la quisiera ya te la habría pedido, pero nunca toma cerveza a medianoche._

Eso era verdad. Sin embargo, tampoco era normal este calor. Probablemente hoy si le apetecía...

 _¡Ni te muevas!. Eso de la cerveza es una excusa y, en cuanto te vea, ella sabrá que es una excusa._

De acuerdo. Se olvidaría del asunto... ¿Pero acaso no habría sido más inteligente ir a su lado a charlar un rato despreocupadamente mientras tomaban juntos una cerveza fresca?. Ni siquiera tenía porqué durar mucho. Serían sólo unos minutos y después podrían dormir los dos mejor. Era mil veces preferible a quedarse ahí, pegado a las sábanas húmedas con su propio sudor, con la vista fija en el techo.

 _Preferible ¿para quién?. Puede que ella no esté tan incómoda como tú. Seguramente, en este momento duerme plácidamente, y tú sólo puedes pensar en ir a molestarla-._

Utilizando la lógica, esa era una posibilidad remota. Si él tenía tanto calor como para que la sábana y la almohada estuvieran ya en el suelo, Scully no...

 _¡Mulder!, si tienes calor, olvídate de Scully y ve a darte una ducha... Esta noche la necesitas muy fría._

Antes de salir de la habitación, abrió la ventana y quitó el resto de las sábanas con la esperanza de que el colchón estuviera un poco más fresco cuando volviera.

Debía llevar ya más de diez minutos dejando que el agua helada refrescara su cabeza y su cuerpo cuando se pasó las manos por la cara y abrió los párpados un segundo. El rabillo de su ojo detectó un movimiento al otro lado de la mampara.

Había alguien más en el baño.

Su primer impulso fue gritar _¡Está ocupado!,_ pero no lo hizo. Quien quiera que fuese ya se habría dado cuenta de ese detalle y no tardaría en salir pidiendo disculpas. Espero dos segundos más y volvió a girar sus pupilas. Una figura indefinida y menuda permanecía inmóvil cerca del lavabo. No estaba seguro de si fue primero una sombra rojiza, o una palabra, lo que cruzó por su mente:

Scully.

¿Había pensado que podía tratarse de cualquier otra persona?. No, claro que no, pero tampoco de ella... ¿verdad?.

Sus dormitorios estaban juntos. Compartían el baño. Había dejado la puerta abierta mientras se duchaba y, con toda seguridad, ella estaba soportando el mismo calor... ¿Por qué, después de su nombre, las únicas palabras que le venían a la mente eran: Es imposible?.

En este momento no era fácil, pero trató de pensar de un modo coherente. Scully estaba en el baño. Si había entrado inesperadamente creyendo que no había nadie, o lo había hecho a propósito sabiendo que él estaba dentro, era indiferente. Lo importante no era por qué estaba ahí... sino por qué seguía ahí.

 _Ha venido a tomar una ducha y quiere saber si voy a tardar mucho._

Con las manos sobre los azulejos blancos de la pared, levantó la cabeza para que el agua le ayudara a aclarar sus ideas.

Entonces lo vio perfectamente claro.

Sintió cómo la pantalla de cristal se abría detrás de él. Scully venía a aliviar su calor en la ducha... pero no iba a esperar a que él terminase.

Por alguna razón, el contacto de los dedos suaves y delgados en su espalda le trajo a la mente escenas en las que ella le entregaba un informe o esperaba a que lo cogiera él mismo de su mano. El roce de su piel en dirección al vientre le obligó a pensar en abrazos nocturnos e invasiones de espacios personales. Cuando las manos de Scully se extendieron a los lados del ombligo, su piel se tenso no sólo anticipando lo que iba a suceder sino consciente de que no eran sólo imaginaciones suyas. Ella también lo sabía.

Llevaba siete años ocurriendo.

Miradas fijas, labios entreabiertos, sonrisas cómplices, contactos fugaces, inspiraciones cercanas, llamadas innecesarias, partidos de béisbol, cejas elevadas, canciones en el bosque, cervezas frías, luchas dialécticas, bromas sugerentes, miedo a no ser parte del otro... Sí, ocurría desde hacía más de siete años.

Hoy, Scully venía a traducir el lenguaje que compartían en otro más universal: caricias, besos, pieles estremecidas, jadeos... Quería recibir en una sola palabra todo lo que ella le había entregado a través del idioma de su corazón, su alma y su mente.

Placer.

Mulder deseó que su cuerpo no hubiera respondido de forma tan inmediata y explícita al contacto de su compañera. Al fin y al cabo no era algo nuevo. Conocía perfectamente el tacto de Scully en su piel. Era, desde hacía mucho tiempo, la persona más cercana a él en todos los sentidos. La que le tocaba la frente si se sentía enfermo. La primera que cuidaba sus heridas si resultaba herido durante una misión, y le sujetaba la mano mientras esperaba a que despertase en el hospital. La que le abrazaba y se dejaba abrazar cuando necesitaba la proximidad física o emocional de otro ser humano. La que aceptaba pequeños y continuos roces casuales en el trabajo, en el coche, en su apartamento, en los momentos difíciles y en los distendidos... Los dos habían tocado al otro muchas veces, y se habían dejado tocar. Por mucho que la sensación de sus manos calientes y pequeñas en contacto con su vientre no fuera exactamente lo mismo, él lo percibió como algo conocido, cercano. Como la realidad exacta de algo que él ya había vivido innumerables veces. Por eso hubiera preferido que lo primero que viese Scully no fuera una simple respuesta automática, difícil de controlar. Como si fuera la consecuencia directa de un suceso nuevo, totalmente inesperado e impensable, pero deseado con ansia hasta dejar en segundo plano todo lo demás.

Su cuerpo intentaba celebrar esta nueva etapa del modo que pensaba que merecía mientras él trataba de explicarle que era algo que ya conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Hoy se trataba sólo de un par de detalles más de los que deseaba disfrutar, pero que no añadirían nada a lo que habían tenido siempre.

El uno al otro.

Tras dos inspiraciones profundas que no sirvieron para convencerle ni hacerle olvidar momentáneamente dónde estaban las manos, decidió enfrentarse a ella. Se recordó a sí mismo que era médico, y eso le hizo sentirse algo no achacaría su estado sólo a un buen funcionamiento fotográfico de su memoria ni a un tiempo demasiado prolongado ocupando la mente con cintas de vídeo y deseos inconfesables. Como científica que era, sabía que él era un hombre, y por muy equilibrado que fuera... a veces funcionaba así. Confiaba en que la opinión que tenía sobre él no saliera malparada por el hecho irrelevante de que ella no le creyese demasiado equilibrado en otros aspectos...

Al quedar frente a frente, el primer vistazo de Scully fue precisamente ahí, y eso le tranquilizó. Dejó de preocuparse de que su cuerpo le pusiera en evidencia demasiado pronto. Aunque ella retiró la mirada inmediatamente y fijó sus ojos en los de él, Mulder supo que, después de todo, ella estaba ahora ahí por una sola razón. Esa razón. No tenía intención de mostrarse sarcástico en este momento, pero lo cierto es que se lo estaba poniendo tan fácil que apenas logró contener el impulso de martirizarle con sus bromas. Sin embargo se limitó a recorrer su cuerpo de arriba abajo y detener la mirada en sus pechos. Scully ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que también su cuerpo había reaccionado de un modo más rápido y notorio del que ella hubiera deseado. Claro que tenía la excusa del agua fría, pero al intentar cubrirse con el brazo sólo consiguió delatarse así misma. No fue sólo el agua lo que provocó un estado similar al de él en otra parte de su anatomía. Aunque tenía una explicación perfectamente científica y razonable, Scully sabía que si lo intentaba, le iba a costar bastante convencer a su compañero de que a veces las mujeres también funcionaban... simplemente así. Mulder era demasiado egocéntrico como para aceptar esa teoría sin intentar rebatirla.

Por suerte, en este momento, rebatir teorías con Scully era lo último que le apetecía hacer. Prefería, como tenía por costumbre, atender cuidadosamente a los detalles del atuendo que vestía hoy. Era algo que hacía cada mañana, cuando llegaba al despacho, sobre todo si ella estrenaba alguna prenda. Su voz interior nunca dejaba de expresar su opinión acerca de esa nueva camisa ajustada que cubría exactamente hasta el límite exigido por el Reglamento del FBI, y ni un milímetro más arriba; de ese nuevo pantalón que marcaba la línea de sus caderas; de la falda que le permitía disfrutar de sus piernas hasta la rodilla, e imaginar el resto; de esa chaqueta que dibujaba las líneas suavemente onduladas a cada lado de su cintura, y las más pronunciadas de sus pechos. Cuando Scully entraba en el despacho, el mundo era mucho más que alienígenas, manipulación, y casos sin resolver. Era casi tanto como cuando decidía entrar en su ducha vestida con una prenda nueva que él jamás había visto, y sobre la que no dejaría de opinar.

Una sencilla camisa de pijama que, al humedecerse, se había vuelto transparente.

Sabía que no era el único que pensaba así. La mayoría de los hombres, y de las propias mujeres, opinaba que la parte más bonita del cuerpo humano eran los pechos femeninos. Ninguna otra zona, ni siquiera los ojos o las manos, inspiraba sentimientos tan intensos y variados. Mulder desabrochó la camisa y la dejó caer al suelo.

Los pechos de Scully no eran una excepción.

Mientras los miraba, callado y quieto, sintió cómo una chispa dentro de él prendía la mecha que compartían sus ojos, su boca y sus manos. Necesitaba percibirla con los tres sentidos a la vez. Pero no se movió. A su mente llegaron, desordenadas pero nítidas, imágenes de noches en las que, de modo inconsciente, esos pechos le habían ayudado. Siempre estaban ahí, en medio de los dos, cuando Scully le abrazaba para evitar que se hundiera en el pantano de aguas oscuras de su soledad. En ocasiones, el sentimiento de culpabilidad ante sucesos que no había podido evitar era tan palpable, que su corazón deseaba detenerse, dejar de luchar por la vida porque cada latido resultaba doloroso. Entonces ella se acercaba, rodeaba el cuerpo con sus brazos, y sentía cómo el corazón de Scully latía por los dos. Los latidos se transmitían a través de los senos que rozaban su pecho, compartiendo así parte del trabajo que, de otro modo, su corazón no hubiera podido hacer solo.

Recordó aquella noche de desolación, cuando entró en su habitación del hospital en busca del consuelo que también ella necesitaba. Acercó los dedos para apartar su cabello con un roce ligero que le despertara, y le confirmara que aún seguía viva, pero se arrepintió. A pesar de la certeza de que su futuro podía acabar ahí, en ese momento dormía serena como si el tiempo fuera infinito. Mulder miró el movimiento lento y regular de su pecho recogiendo el aire que le mantendría viva un poco más. Ese suave balanceo que acercaba y alejaba los senos del contacto con el camisón, como si se acunase así misma, le mantendría vivo también a él al menos esa noche, ¿pero qué pasaría mañana?. En vez de despertarla, Mulder se arrodilló, apoyó la cara en la cama, y rozó apenas su mano mientras lloraba por ella y por sí mismo.

Porque tenía miedo.

Sabía que la cuna desaparecería, dejaría de proporcionarle calor y de tranquilizarle con su movimiento de vaivén si no lograba encontrar a tiempo el modo de salvarla. Entonces, ¿qué sería de él?. Sin la esperanza del cuerpo de Scully a su lado, sus noches volverían a ser frías. Su cabeza no encontraría nunca más un lugar dónde descansar, excepto tierra seca y piedras. Nunca más podría dormir con el olor de su piel perfumando el aire que respiraba.

A lo largo de siete años, esos pechos le habían protegido del frío, la soledad, el miedo y la culpa... y por supuesto habían llenado con frecuencia sus noches de insomnio.

Esta noche se mostraban por primera vez libres e impacientes ante sus ojos. Con los pezones turgentes sobresaliendo descaradamente como si la urgencia les obligara a salir al encuentro de unas manos y unos labios que tardaban. Mulder acarició una línea de piel desde el cuello al ombligo, pero evitó tocarlos. Centrar su atención en ellos demasiado pronto le obligaría a pasar por el resto del cuerpo rápida y superficialmente. Se conocía muy bien a sí mismo. Cuando ya tenía elaborada una teoría que incluso a él le parecía improbable, le costaba escuchar o aceptar como posible cualquier otra que Scully le expusiera por razonable que pareciera. Se aferraba a la suya de un modo terco, casi infantil, hasta que ella, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano lograba abrir un pequeño hueco en las paredes de su obsesión, y le obligaba a asomar la cabeza y comprobar que el mundo de fuera seguía teniendo el cielo y el mar azules, y que las estrellas seguían brillando cada noche sobre su cabeza. La opción más sencilla y lógica seguía siendo la más probable, incluso en un mundo lleno de posibilidades.  
Esta noche no quería cometer el mismo error. Estaba dispuesto a concentrar sus sentidos en todas y cada una de las posibilidades que el cuerpo de Scully quisiera ofrecerle, y sólo cuando hubiera terminado de escuchar la última, haría su elección. Esa era la sencilla lección que ella se había esforzado en explicarle desde el primer día. Hoy le demostraría que estaba preparado. Superaría la prueba que ella había decidido...

Confiaba en que Scully tuviera suficiente paciencia como para permitirle completar satisfactoriamente el examen. Si pretendía que hiciera las cosas de un modo más calmado y reflexivo, tendría que aprender con su ejemplo.

Scully estuvo a punto de no superar su propia prueba.

Mientras la enjabonaba con cuidado, dejando premeditadamente a un lado sus zonas más atrayentes, sentía el deseo de Scully extenderse en oleadas desde sus caderas a su garganta. Apenas había empezado a disfrutar de las posibilidades de su espalda, por primera vez en contacto directo con su mano, cuando notó la leve rotación de la cadera hacia un lado como si quisiera ver lo que estaba haciendo Mulder. Puso las manos a los lados del cuello para indicarle que no se moviera. No había ninguna prisa. Ella respondió con un ronroneo diminuto sólo perceptible en las yemas de los dedos sobre la piel.

Mulder estaba dispuesto a someterse a cualquier prueba que ella decidiera, pero a cambio quería divertirse, y lo hizo mientras se ocupaba del aseo de sus piernas. En su ascenso desde el tobillo notaba el temblor del deseo creciendo en intensidad hasta el punto de que Scully trató de atraparle dos veces la mano, tensando los músculos de los muslos. Estuvo a punto de lograrlo, pero al fin logró salir ileso, con sólo las quemaduras producidas por el contacto de su piel con los fluidos calientes de la excitación.

En este momento, más que nunca, la comunicación entre ellos no necesitaba palabras. Ni siquiera para ponerse de acuerdo en que el tacto, la mirada y el agua eran más que suficientes como para decirse el uno al otro todo lo que habían callado en su habitual idioma de roces fortuitos y movimientos corporales. Dentro de la ducha, el sonido de su nuevo idioma parecía sobreponerse hasta ahogar el ruido del agua cayendo con fuerza sobre sus cuerpos. Sólo se oían a sí mismos: su deseo mutuo, su necesidad del otro...

Cuando le puso las manos en la cintura y le hizo volverse hacia él deslizándolas por su espalda y su vientre, Mulder sintió que sus fuerzas flaqueaban momentáneamente. Le había ocurrido lo mismo unos minutos antes cuando, al ponerse en cuclillas para saltar de la espalda a los pies, tuvo que pasar por las nalgas de Scully sin tocarlas. Eso sí, desde su posición privilegiada se permitió mirarlas a placer, estudiar la suavidad de la piel, las curvas insinuantes y enérgicas, el leve cambio de color a partir de los bordes que protegían las braguitas...

Con Scully vuelta de frente, la prueba llegaba otra vez a un punto especialmente difícil. Tendría que concentrarse mucho para atender a todas las posibilidades, y no quedarse obnubilado sólo en las más extremas.  
Mulder estuvo a punto de romper el pacto de silencio cuando comenzó a lavarle las manos, y sus pulgares frotaron la delicada piel de la muñeca izquierda. Un redoble rápido, casi desbocado, le demostró el esfuerzo al que estaba siendo sometido el corazón de Scully. Se sintió preocupado. ¿No parecía eso demasiado trabajo para un corazón sin duda pequeño, como el cuerpo que lo albergaba?. Poco después se rió de sí mismo al recordar que el tamaño de Scully nunca había estado en relación directa con su fortaleza. De ser así, ella no hubiera permanecido a su lado el tiempo suficiente como para que él llegara a tener la oportunidad de comprobar el estado de salud de su corazón.

Al llegar a la parte superior del brazo le sorprendió notar la dureza del músculo. Bajo la piel lisa, el bíceps quedaba perfectamente definido al tacto, pero no a la vista. Mulder sabía que su compañera corría regularmente para mantenerse en forma, pero ese equilibrio perfecto entre fuerza interna y delicadeza externa sólo podía ser producto de algún tipo de ejercicio muy específico. Tal vez fuera esa otra de las cosas en que Scully ocupaba parte de su tiempo libre sin él.

Mientras le enjabonaba la axila, dejó que el dorso de su mano rozara leve e intermitentemente el seno de su compañera hasta conseguir que la intensidad de sus inspiraciones aumentase notablemente...

Cuando cerró la ducha, casi le dolió detectar el gesto de frustración que Scully no pudo ocultar ni siquiera inclinando la cabeza. El lenguaje corporal con el que llevaba hablándole años era en este momento tan claro, tan explícito, que Mulder apenas pudo resistir la necesidad de responderle allí mismo; de ocupar todo su espacio personal hasta que sólo hubiera moléculas de Scully entre él y la pared de la ducha. Pero no. Hoy iba a ser su primera vez juntos y no se trataba únicamente de aliviar la tensión acumulada en siete años de proximidad (que era mucha). Se trataba sobre todo de decirle que cada parte de su cuerpo era importante porque ella lo era.

Recordando con la perspectiva que da el paso del tiempo, era consciente de que lo que le había salvado de la autodestrucción fue contar con el respeto de Scully, la compasión de su alma, su sentido de la justicia, y la necesidad de seguir atada a la realidad. Todo lo que Scully había proporcionado a una vida como la suya para no terminar desquiciado, se escribía con letras mayúsculas: Confianza, Amistad, Objetividad, Racionalidad, Respeto... Amor. Sin embargo, en el día a día a su lado, todas esas palabras se creaban a partir de pequeños gestos que pasaban desapercibidos para cualquiera que no estuviera cerca, pero no para ellos: cejas elevadas para recordar que la Verdad podía estar en cualquier parte, incluso en nuestra dimensión espacio-temporal. Manos en la espalda que prometían protección. Espacios personales invadidos que delataban deseos reales demasiado tangibles como para mantenerlos indefinidamente en la inconsciencia.

Y aquí estaban. Como lava desbordándose ladera abajo desde el cráter del volcán, el deseo imparable y caliente les había atrapado por los pies. Nada que hacer salvo sentir la roca fundida penetrar en sus cuerpos.

Al cogerla en brazos, cubierta con la toalla, para llevarla a la cama como ella misma le había pedido, Mulder se dio cuenta de lo liviano de su peso. No era la primera que la tenía en brazos, pero sí la primera que lo hacía porque Scully lo deseaba para sentirse bien, en lugar de verse obligado a hacerlo debido a las fatales consecuencias de su obsesión destructiva. Esta vez no era como acarrear una roca más hasta la cima de la montaña de su culpabilidad sino como sujetar un globo de aire caliente que le ayudaba a mantenerse erguido a sí mismo a pesar de sus huesos doloridos.

De las variadas y frecuentes fantasías en las que Scully le había acompañado durante la noche, ninguna se parecía a la que hoy estaba haciendo realidad. Acostada en la cama totalmente envuelta en una toalla blanca como un regalo valioso y deseado que esperaba ser abierto. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie le había hecho sentirse tan humano como para merecer un regalo que iluminara al menos durante un instante su vida... y sentir ahora a Scully ofreciéndose a sí misma para él. Un regalo que sólo un dios o un rey podía esperar. Un regalo que, Mulder lo sabía, ella ofrecería solamente al hombre que amase profundamente; aquel que fuera capaz de mantener vivas las cuatro llamas de su hoguera: su cuerpo, su alma, su mente y su corazón.

 _¿Significa que yo he conseguido eso?. ¿Qué, a pesar del dolor que le he causado, de los sentimientos que la he herido, y los derechos que la he pisoteado, el fuego que aún arde con fuerza dentro de Scully, lo hace en parte gracias a mí?... ¡Ojala pudiera ella conocer con igual claridad el fuego que ha logrado renacer en mí cuando estaba ya prácticamente extinguido!. Hoy tiene una llama nueva, abrasadora, que pretende avivar hasta que los dos acabemos devorados, pero juntos._

Mulder estiró los extremos de la toalla hacia los lados hasta que el cuerpo de Scully quedó totalmente expuesto ante sus ojos. Blanco, perfecto, sediento, e inmóvil. Ni siquiera habría podido asegurar que respiraba. Sus manos pequeñas y familiares descansaban a los lados de las caderas provocándole una sensación desconcertante, como si el contacto protector y el consuelo que tantas veces había encontrado en unas, no encajara con la insinuación física y la provocación que le sugerían las otras. Pero lo cierto era que las piezas encajaban entre sí para formar un puzzle completo. Los ojos, la boca, el pelo, y las manos que le habían salvado de la locura eran los mismos que ahora veía unidos a resto del cuerpo. A una piel, unos pechos y unas curvas que esta noche le pedían ayuda para vibrar con él.

Tocar a Scully.

Esa era otra de sus fantasías nocturnas más recurrentes. Hacía mucho tiempo que ella le había dado permiso, de modo implícito, para tocar sus manos cuando le entregaba un informe o para acariciar su espalda en un gesto de aparente caballerosidad. La proximidad entre ellos había llegado a un punto en el que el concepto de espacio personal había desaparecido. ¿Cómo podía ser de otro modo cuando la vida de cada uno había estado tantas veces literalmente en manos del otro?. Pero si los dos confiarían su propia vida al otro sin dudar ni un segundo, ¿por qué era tan difícil hacer lo mismo con su cuerpo y su alma?. No había logrado hallar la respuesta a esa pregunta, y estaba seguro de que Scully había pensado en ello tanto como él. Lo adivinaba cada vez que se paraba ante él para rebatirle una teoría con los labios entreabiertos y la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba para no perder el contacto visual. O cuando respondía a sus llamadas nocturnas con un "Scully" impaciente después del primer tono de llamada.  
Impaciente había sonado también, y mucho, la respuesta a la sugerencia de ponerle crema. A Mulder le sonó a prueba irrefutable, la única que necesitaba para creer una de las pocas cosas que no había sido capaz de creer de modo espontáneo: que Scully le amaba, le deseaba, y se negaba a seguir esperándole un día más.

¡Qué poco le conocían los que le tachaban de paranoico y siniestro!.

Pocas personas, aparte de Scully, sabían que cuando se sentía feliz le gustaba jugar... y en este momento lo que más le apetecía era jugar con ella porque le había hecho más feliz de lo que nunca pensó que podría llegar a ser.

Mientras extendía la crema por su cuerpo, Mulder estudiaba detalladamente cada tramo por el que pasaba. Su curiosidad no tenía límites. La magia de ver las gotas de sudor brotar desde debajo de la piel le dejó tan fascinado como el rubor que ya conocía en sus mejillas. Esta noche, sus primeras caricias lo habían ampliado hasta los hombros y parte superior del pecho. Todo eso, y el vello invisible erizado hasta que la piel quedó cubierta de bultitos, lo consiguió con sólo extender la crema sobre sus brazos. Cuando lo hizo en su vientre, supo que le había hecho perder definitivamente el control. Pudo verlo en el temblor de los lunares jugando saltarines ante la proximidad de sus dedos. Uno, el más valiente, en lo alto del hueso de la cadera; otro, más tímido, justo al lado del ombligo, como preparado para esconderse a la menor señal de peligro; y un tercero, mayor que los otros y un tanto descarado, tratando de pasar desapercibido oculto bajo el seno izquierdo. Mala idea, sin duda, si el agente especial encargado de su localización era Mulder y el cuerpo del delito era el de Scully. En menos de dos minutos, la mitad de ese cuerpo no tenía secretos para sus ojos... pero seguro que encontraría más datos importantes en cuanto utilizase el resto de los recursos a su alcance: las manos y los labios.

No se equivocó.

Cuando quiso investigar con su boca la boca de Scully, descubrió algo nuevo: que un lugar así era lo que había estad buscando durante años sin saberlo. Unos labios como la orilla de un río, donde sentarse a respirar sin prisa y olvidar que estaba solo. Le rodeaba el murmullo de los árboles, el canto de los pájaros y el rumor del agua. Una nueva puesta de sol, el olor de la tierra, y la vida perpetuándose a su alrededor. Todo ello sin salir de su boca sedienta de él.

 _¿Por eso no te fuiste, Scully?. A pesar de todo lo que te quité aún me esperabas para tomar algo de mí y ofrecerme lo que quedaba de ti._

Poner las manos sobre sus senos fue casi una profanación... deliciosa y prohibida. Los sintió calientes, redondos y palpitantes. Un molde perfecto de las manos que les habían esperado y que nunca soñaron merecerlos. Mientras los acariciaba, su mente luchaba por creer la única verdad envuelta en montones de mentiras.

 _Scully no desea... Ella no piensa de ese modo... No de mí... Ella no es como las demás... Tiene algo que le hace distinta... Tiene otra forma de respetarse a sí misma... Sí, Scully es una mujer como las demás, que desea y necesita ser deseada... No, ella no... al menos, no conmigo... Nadie parecer necesitar que yo... Sí, ella sí... Sí, precisamente contigo…_

Cuando sus labios iban ya camino de su estómago y ella continuaba estremecida de impaciencia, acabó por creerlo definitivamente. Ahora sólo le quedaba agradecérselo del único modo que en estos momentos se le ocurría. El que ella esperaba.

La vista, el oído, el tacto, el olfato... y el gusto. Era el sentido con el que menos oportunidades había tenido de conocerla. Apenas unos besos en la frente y la mejilla, y un inocente beso en los labios con la excusa del Año Nuevo. Insuficiente. Ahora era el momento de hacerla suya con los labios como lo había hecho desde que la conoció con el resto de sus sentidos.  
No había duda. Así también era ella. Podía reconocerla con su boca con la misma facilidad que si la estuviera mirando o escuchando. Bajo sus labios, la piel de ella era tan expresiva como la mirada. Los pezones hablaban dentro de su boca el lenguaje corporal más íntimo. El vientre se estremecía contándole historias de antiguos miedos y deseos olvidados.  
El gemido de cristal que escuchó cuando los labios rozaron levemente sus pliegues secretos le hicieron comprender algo sorprendente. Inesperado. Que lo que Scully había sufrido por su culpa a lo largo de estos años no se debía sólo a lo que le había arrebatado sino también a lo que le había negado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban esos gemidos aplastados bajo la losa del autocontrol y la negación de los sentimientos prohibidos?. Probablemente tanto como los suyos protegidos tras el escudo de la cobardía y la excusa de su cruzada. Demasiado tiempo. Ahora no tenía ni un minuto que perder y sí todo un mundo que ganar: el de la expresión libre de los sentimientos y las sensaciones. El de la satisfacción de las necesidades creadas, como las que en este momento tenía entre los labios quemándole la lengua y rechinando entre sus dientes. Apenas una pizca de carne con vida propia que, con sólo un par de caricias, había acabado con el último vestigio de racionalidad de Scully.

Al menos momentáneamente.

Durante los segundos que duró el orgasmo todo, excepto el clítoris y los labios, desapareció de la faz de la tierra. Puede que fuera una prueba más de su egocentrismo, pero mientras sentía la pelvis empujar hambrienta contra su cara, tuvo la certeza de que era la primera vez que le daba algo en lugar de arrebatárselo. Una oleada de orgullo le recorrió el cuerpo al ver esa sonrisa que demostraba que hoy se sentía un poco mejor que ayer. Scully estaba aprendiendo, por fin, que esperar no era suficiente. Si nadie le daba lo que le correspondía, tenía derecho a tomarlo por sí misma.  
Mulder fue el hombre más feliz del mundo y, por supuesto, el más valioso al sentirse atrapado en el centro de su compañera para ser utilizado como objeto de satisfacción de sus deseos. No cabía mejor destino para un hombre... sobre todo, sabiendo que habría recompensa por su esfuerzo. Viniendo de alguien como Scully, se habría dado por satisfecho cuando ella le dio las gracias. Eso era prueba suficiente de que había sido capaz de hacer algo realmente bueno por alguien que lo merecí sabía que la cosa no quedaría así porque, si algo había aprendido de la experiencia, era que ella siempre daba más de lo que recibía. Y esta noche había recibido mucho. Sólo tenía que mirar sus costados expandiéndose y contrayéndose con rapidez tratando de normalizar su ritmo respiratorio, para saberlo.  
A Mulder no le dio tiempo a regocijarse tanto como le hubiera gustado en su pequeña hazaña pues mientras sonreía para sí, alimentando un poco más su ego, se vio de repente vuelto de espaldas atrapado entre las piernas de ella. Sin tiempo para pensarlo siquiera, había pasado de ser el director de orquesta a simple instrumento en manos del artista.

Estaba literalmente en manos de Scully.

"... ¿O es que acaso lo dudas?", le oyó decir como si la voz viniera de algún lugar lejano e indeterminado.

"¿Qué?".

Mulder abrió los ojos. Definitivamente había llegado de donde quiera que hubiera estado los últimos... 30 segundos. Estaba aquí, acostado boca arriba sobre la toalla, tal y como ella, inexplicablemente, le había dejado. Ahora era Scully quien, imitándole, montaba a horcajadas sobre su regazo separando las piernas y haciendo que la entrada de su vagina descansara de un modo premeditadamente casual sobre el pene semierecto. La presión perfectamente controlada le impedía a él erguirse en toda su gloria mientras que el contacto caliente, sedoso, y excitado de los dos cuerpos, evitaba también que Mulder pudiera relajarse y venirse abajo ni siquiera por un momento.

"¿Digo que si dudas de que pueda contigo?".

"No lo sé, Scully. Depende de lo que quieras... hacerme".

"... ¿Qué te gustaría que te hiciera?".

 _¡Dios!. Alguien debería haberme avisado con tiempo suficiente de que llegaría el día en que Scully me haría esta pregunta. Así habría podido abrir un expediente y redactar la respuesta en un informe de varias páginas. ¿Qué me gustaría que me hicieras?... ¿Acaso crees, Scully, que puedo responder a esa pregunta con una sola palabra?. Por supuesto que no. Por ejemplo, ¿qué me gustaría que me hicieras con qué?. ¿Con tus manos?. ¿Tu boca?. ¿Tus piernas?. ¿Tu pelo?. ¿Tu voz?... Las posibilidades vuelven a ser infinitas... ¿Y qué me gustaría que me hicieras en dónde?. ¿En alguna parte concreta de mi cuerpo?. ¿En toda mi piel?. ¿En mi mente?. Tal vez algo que quede grabado en mi memoria para el resto de mis días. No te preocupes por eso. Hagas lo que hagas, te aseguro que quedará._

"Tengo sed...", fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

"¿Sed?", repitió ella con un mal disimulado tono de decepción en su voz. No se parecía a ninguna de las respuestas que había esperado.

"... de ti".

"¡Oh!... Bueno, tal vez pueda hacer algo".

Inesperadamente pasó una de sus piernas al otro lado y saltó de la cama. Mulder trató de sujetarla, pero ella ya se había alejado hasta llegar a la pequeña nevera, en la pared de enfrente. Le vio sacar una cerveza y mientras la abría volvió a su lado colocándose en la misma posición de antes.

"¿Una cerveza bien fría, agente Mulder?", le ofreció mirándole de reojo.

"No es lo que tenía en mente, pero para empezar...".

Trató de cogerla, pero Scully se lo impidió con una mirada penetrante que le obligó a permanecer inmóvil. Ella bebió un trago y, sin soltar la botella, se inclinó hacia delante hasta que su boca quedó a la altura de la de él, y los labios hicieron contacto. Luego dejó que el líquido se deslizara muy despacio desde su boca a la de Mulder.

"... Ahora comprendo por qué prefieres la cerveza, Scully".

Intentó quitarle la botella, pero ella se negó de nuevo echándose hacia atrás hasta quedar sobre las rodillas. Sin darse cuenta, la dejó apoyada sobre el vientre de Mulder varios centímetros por debajo del ombligo. Sus caderas se elevaron súbita e involuntariamente hasta topar de lleno con ella.

"¡Ops!... Scully, no deberías poner algo tan frío... tan cerca... ", trató de explicar.

"¿Por qué?... A mí me ha gustado", sonrió intentando mantener el equilibrio.

"Te aseguro que si insistes, no te gustará".

"¿Es una amenaza, agente Mulder?", preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

"No. Es sólo que soy muy sensible. Si me enfrío, tendrás que quedarte toda la noche a darme calor, doctora".

"Bueno, el caso está cerrado. No tengo nada que hacer durante las próximas 24 horas, y ya que estoy aquí, me gustaría conocer a mi paciente".

"Lo tiene aquí mismo... Encantado de conocerle, agente Scully".

Mulder desvió la mirada hacia su pene, casi oculto bajo el cuerpo de ella.

"Lo mismo digo, señor... _¿bate?",_ preguntó mirándole para confirmar el nombre.

"Veo que ya os conocéis".

"Sólo de oídas".

Scully retrocedió un poco para poder mirarlo con comodidad. Durante un buen rato lo estudió detenidamente sin decir una sola palabra ni moverse. Sólo hizo uno o dos gestos discretos con los labios y tragó saliva. Mulder comenzó a sentirse demasiado observado.

"Y bien... ¿cuál es su experta opinión al respecto, doctora Scully?", bromeó para aliviar el picor que tenía de pronto en todo el cuerpo.  
Ella se dio cuenta de su insistencia, y le miró a la cara un tanto ruborizada.

"Yo no tengo opinión... experta... en este... tema".

"¡Oh!. Me había parecido que... comparabas".

"En absoluto... tú eres el experto en ello".

"¿Qué quieres decir, Scully?", preguntó fingiéndose ofendido. "Te aseguro que, aparte del mío, no he visto apenas ninguno... Estoy seguro de que menos que tú, en todo caso".

"Yo no lo juraría... A menos que incluya los que estaban unidos a hombres muertos", susurró.

"¿Qué?".

"... Nada. Mulder, pienso que no tienes que preocuparte en absoluto. Sin querer compararte con nadie, creo que tienes méritos más que suficientes para sentirte orgulloso de ti mismo. Es la opinión de una doctora, una agente especial... y una mujer".

"¡Oh, vaya!. ¿Has oído eso?", preguntó dirigiéndose a sí mismo.

"Parece que formamos un buen equipo".

"¿Haces eso a menudo, Mulder?".

"¿El qué?. ¿Hablar conmigo mismo?... Scully, sólo contestaré a esa pregunta en presencia de mi abogado. Podría arruinar definitivamente mi reputación".

Scully dejó la cerveza en el suelo, al lado de la cama, y volvió a inclinarse sobre él con los codos apoyados en el colchón, a los lados de su cabeza, para poder hablarle de cerca".

"Me temo que tu reputación ya está todo lo arruinada que puede estar, Mulder, así que mi consejo es que empieces a declarar ahora mismo, sin olvidarte una sola coma de la verdad. Esta vez te ha tocado una juez algo impaciente. No le gusta que le hagan esperar".

"Pues para no gustarle, yo diría que ha demostrado la paciencia de un santo... Y dígame, ¿qué es exactamente lo que quiere saber su Señoría?", preguntó visiblemente nervioso. En esa posición, la presión del cuerpo de Scully sobre el suyo desapareció, con lo que la erección, que hasta ese momento habría podido calificarse de discreta, se mostró en todo su esplendor. El extremo del pene rozaba la zona más caliente y húmeda de Scully como si buscara a ciegas su entrada. Sin embargo, si ella no colaboraba o Mulder tomaba el mando de la misión, estaba claro que no cerrarían el caso.

Ella se olvidó de la pregunta.

"¿Qué se supone qué estás haciendo ahí abajo, Mulder. Parece que tuvieras prisa por llegar a alguna parte. ¿Es que no piensas tomar la cerveza conmigo?".

"Ya lo he hecho, Scully".

"Pero yo aún tengo sed", se quejó mimosa.

Agarró la botella y con mucho cuidado, vertió una pequeña cantidad en el centro del pecho de Mulder. Luego, sin cambiar de posición, comenzó a limpiarle lamiéndole con movimientos amplios de la cabeza y la lengua. Los labios fríos de cerveza excitaban sus pezones al pasar en su recorrido desde las costillas hasta el cuello. Mulder se mordía el labio inferior mientras se esforzaba en encontrar las palabras oportunas para decir lo que necesitaba sin herir la sensibilidad de su compañera.

"Scully..., sabes que me encanta... tomar cervezas contigo..., pero, en este momento no me cabe... ni una sola gota... en el cuerpo. Es más... si no dejo que salgan unas cuantas... estoy seguro de que... explotaré. No debería decir algo así en un momento como este, pero por suerte eres médico y eres Scully... Lo que está a punto de ocurrirme es algo totalmente lógico y racional... Sé que lo comprenderás".

Para asegurarse de que así fuera, Mulder entornó los ojos componiendo una expresión tan lastimera que ella sintió la tentación de tomarle en sus brazos y acariciarle la cabeza. Al mirar abajo, entre sus piernas, Scully supo que decía la verdad.

"Eres demasiado impaciente, Mulder. Apenas he empezado contigo y ya me estás metiendo prisa".

"Eso es fácil de decir cuando tú ya has disfrutado... de tu aperitivo", le recordó apretando los dientes.

"Eso es exactamente lo que espero que haya sido. Un aperitivo. Después de siete años en ayunas... ni te imaginas el hambre que tengo".

"Te apuesto... a que no tanto como yo".

"No tenía ni idea de que estuvieras tan necesitado, Mulder. Sed, hambre... ¿Alguna otra necesidad que yo pueda satisfacer?".

"Sí..., una más", consiguió decir entre jadeo y jadeo. "Tengo frío".

"¿Frío?. ¡Pero si estás sudando por todos y cada uno de los poros de tu piel!".

Para demostrárselo, pasó las manos abiertas desde los hombros hasta el vientre y luego le enseñó la humedad que había quedado en ellas. El respondió colocando las suyas a los lados de su cintura tratando de presionar para que Scully dejara caer su cuerpo en el punto exacto.

"¿Podemos seguir la charla dentro de la cueva?", le apremió desesperado.

"Por supuesto. Será un placer recibirte en casa".

Sin hacerle esperar un segundo más, Scully sujetó el pene erecto en su mano y lo dirigió hábilmente. Luego se dejó caer con suavidad sobre él.  
Las pupilas de Mulder, fijas en las de ella, se dilataron al notar que tanto los labios de su cara como los de su cuerpo se abrían para él. Scully ajustó la posición con un leve movimiento de caderas e inmediatamente se deslizó hasta el interior como si avanzara por un pasillo de paredes calientes, húmedas y resbaladizas.

"Scully... Eres tan suave por dentro como por fuera", comprobó poniéndole las manos en los costados para sujetarla mejor. La pelvis comenzó a moverse rítmicamente, cada vez más rápido.

"¡Ay!...", fue la respuesta inesperada de ella.

Mulder se asustó y detuvo el movimiento al instante. Sin separarse, metió la mano en medio de los dos cuerpos y tanteó cuidadosamente.

"¿Te he hecho daño?", preguntó sintiendo los músculos de su vagina contraerse con fuerza alrededor de su pene. La presión le excitó aún más. Durante unos segundos percibió la sensación más extraña que recordaba en su vida. ¿Realmente era posible llevar hasta el límite al mismo tiempo la sensación de placer sexual y la de angustia por hacerle daño en el momento en que mayor esfuerzo estaba poniendo en hacer que se sintiera bien?".  
Scully disimuló al instante la mueca de dolor.

"... Estoy bien, Mulder...", aseguró en el momento en que él retiraba la mano. Los dos pares de ojos vieron a la vez la pequeña mancha de sangre en el dedo índice de Mulder. Ella se apresuró a tranquilizarle temiendo tanto el efecto de sus propias palabras como de la visión de la sangre. "... Es sólo que, comparado contigo, yo lo tengo todo demasiado corto, pero eso no ha sido nunca un obstáculo para formar un buen equipo, ¿verdad?. Sólo necesito un momento para adaptarme a tu ritmo... y a tu tamaño".

"¿Estás segura?".

La única respuesta fue una nueva contracción más intensa aún de sus músculos vaginales. Mulder se sentía como atrapado por las esposas más seguras que podía imaginar.

"¡Caray, Scully!... Supongo que no descubro ningún secreto si te digo que aparentemente tienes el aspecto de una mujer vulnerable y delicada. Sin embargo, desde el día que te conocí supe que tenías una energía y una fuerza interior fuera de lo común... Me sorprende comprobar hasta qué punto es interior".

"Siempre te desconcierto", le recordó elevando una ceja.

Con los ojos cerrados, Scully trataba de concentrarse en el ritmo. La pequeña molestia que sintió al principio había desaparecido, y lo que quedaba ahora era la sensación de total plenitud, de Mulder ocupando hasta el último resquicio de su cuerpo del mismo modo que llevaba siete años ocupando cada rincón de su alma.

"Un poco más deprisa, Mulder... Lo necesito".

"Tengo miedo de hacerte daño", reconoció con la voz contenida por el esfuerzo por controlar su propia necesidad.

"No es momento de sentirse culpable. Ahora no. En este momento sufres más que yo... Un poco más deprisa, por favor".

"De acuerdo, pero primero abre los ojos".

"¿Por qué?".

"Quiero mirarte y sentir que me miras. Es importante para mí".

Con cuidado para no hacerle daño ni separar su abrazo íntimo, Scully se inclinó hasta que las miradas estuvieron tan cerca la una de la otra que las puntas de la nariz casi se rozaban. Mulder subió las manos para tomar los pechos de ella. Ahora sí estaba totalmente preparado... y feliz. Dejó su cuerpo libre para seguir un propio instinto y en pocos segundos, las contracciones de la pelvis aumentaron de velocidad e intensidad. Scully le acompañaba perfectamente sincronizada hasta el punto de que el propio movimiento de su pelvis se transmitía al resto del cuerpo haciendo que fueran los senos los que acariciaban las manos de Mulder, y no al revés.

"¿Sabes cuántas noches he deseado acariciarte así, Scully?", preguntó pellizcando ligeramente los pezones. Ella parecía querer diluir el azul de sus ojos en el verde profundo de él.

"¿Tantas como para que se haya convertido en un sueño recurrente?", sonrío mostrando los dientes.

Era una pregunta retórica.

"Agente Scully, le recuerdo que según el Reglamento del FBI, dos agentes de distinto sexo no sólo no pueden compartir el mismo dormitorio mientras cumplen una misión, sino que tampoco pueden tener cierto tipo de sueños hacia el otro, ni... ¿Estás insinuando que tú también tienes sueños eróticos, Scully?".

"Soy una mujer, Mulder...", fue su respuesta sencilla y cargada de lógica, "... aunque estoy segura de que el de ayer fue el último... Tú te encargarás de que sea así, ¿me lo prometes?".

"Cualquier promesa hecha en estas circunstancias (presionó sus pechos para indicarle a qué se refería) se considerará hecha bajo coacción ante un Tribunal de Justicia. No sé si debería...".

Scully apretó los muslos y aceleró el movimiento de su pelvis hasta asegurarse de que Mulder no estuviera en condiciones de utilizar su cerebro y el resto de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Tendría que elegir.

"Prométemelo".

"¡Te lo prometo, te lo prometo!", se apresuró a responder ante el riesgo inminente de perder la capacidad de hablar, cosa que ocurrió efectivamente cuando Scully contrajo una vez más sus poderosos músculos.

Fue el clímax.

Ninguna de las incontables noches de insomnio que había soportado a lo largo de los años había durado tanto como esta dolorosa y dulce espera. El esfuerzo, a ratos inconsciente, por controlarse desde que había rozado su piel le había dejado exhausto, hasta el punto de que la sensación no fue la de ocupar el cuerpo de Scully con un ejército de microscópicos y valientes colonos en busca de nuevas tierras donde asentarse (su imaginación creadora enriquecía esas noches con nuevas recreaciones de historias épicas, mitos y leyendas a escala unicelular). Lo que ocurrió se parecía más a un cuento infantil. En el último segundo, Mulder se convirtió en un desafortunado Geppetto (sí, el padre de Pinocho) abandonado al trágico destino de ser tragado por la ballena. Cuando el animal abría su boca, la fuerza del remolino llevaba hasta su estómago todo cuanto encontraba a su paso: peces, hombres y barcos. Era el reflejo exacto de esta experiencia. No el héroe descubridor de nuevos mundos sino simplemente un hombre a merced de la necesidad de una mujer. Literalmente, sintió que ella le absorbía, le arrebataba a puñados el alimento vital hasta dejarle vacío... y feliz. Fue una experiencia liberadora. Como si se hubiera librado de la pesada roca sobre su espalda, y la subida a la montaña fuera ahora sencilla. Su cuerpo se hubiera elevado sobre la cama sino fuera porque, para ella, ésta era su segunda vez, y el esfuerzo le había dejado derrumbada sobre él.  
Ninguno de los dos se movió. Mulder permanecía dentro de ella, fundido para siempre a las paredes ardientes de su vagina del mismo modo que el sudor pegaba su torso al de Scully. Los cuerpos aún temblorosos. La respiración rápida y sincronizada para reducir el esfuerzo. Apenas quedaba energía que perder así que los pechos de ambos comenzaron a actuar como si fueran uno. Cuando ella hinchaba sus pulmones de aire, la dilatación presionaba sobre el pecho de Mulder ayudándole así a espirar y vaciar los suyos. Luego era al revés. El inspiraba logrando que con su presión, el pecho de ella se vaciara sin ningún esfuerzo añadido. Cada uno necesitaba hacer sólo la mitad del movimiento respiratorio para que sus organismos siguieran viviendo como un único ser con respiración autónoma, y veinte dedos entrelazados.

Los dientes de Scully sujetaban con fuerza la carne de su compañero, a la altura del hombro. Las marcas grabadas en la piel eran ya visibles, pero Mulder no pudo procesar el estímulo hasta varios minutos después, cuando su cerebro volvió a hacerse con el control de todo su cuerpo, no sólo de su capacidad para percibir placer. Sólo entonces sintió el dolor y logró localizarlo. Giró la cabeza hacia el lado derecho buscando la mejilla de Scully y, utilizando los labios y la lengua, se abrió camino entre el cabello despeinado que la cubría. Cuando notó el sabor salado en el lóbulo de su oreja, se esforzó por volver a hablar. Sólo logró un susurro:

"Scully..., me duele... un poco".

Ella movió la cabeza al sentir el cosquilleo provocado por la lengua de Mulder, pero no soltó su bocado.

"¿Hum?", fue todo lo que pudo decir con la boca llena de músculo vigoroso y piel caliente.

"Scully...", insistió él sin perder la calma, "... mi hombro... Me haces daño".

Esperó unos segundos antes de tomar medidas más drásticas. ¿Qué haría, en estas circunstancias, una cebra bajo los dientes de una leona?...

Debería haber puesto más atención a los documentales de la televisión... o evitar que Scully lo viera.

Para convencerla de que soltara la presa, Mulder tomó entre sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja a su alcance, y comenzó a succionarlo. Podía sentir la vibración de baja frecuencia, como un ronroneo, trasmitirse desde la garganta de Scully hasta su boca a través de las mejillas en contacto. Insistió unos segundos, asegurándose de que estuviera relajada y, súbitamente, apretó el borde afilado de sus dientes incisivos sobre la carne tierna del lóbulo.

"¡Ah...!", se quejó Scully soltando por fin su presa. Se incorporó apoyándose en las manos entrelazadas con las de él, para bombardearle con un arsenal de miradas reveladoras: sorpresa, confusión, dolor, turbación...

"Mulder... Me has mordido".

"Lo siento... Ha sido el único modo de lograr que tú me soltaras".

"¿Soltarte?".

Deshizo el abrazo de su mano derecha para tocar el labio de ella y mostrarle la minúscula gota de sangre. Scully tenía en sus ojos un signo de interrogación que creció un poco más al pasarse la lengua por su labio inferior y notar el sabor metálico. Al descubrir la huella perfecta de sus dientes sobre el hombro de él emitió un sonido ininteligible y trató de excusarse.

"¿Te duele... mucho?".

"Eso depende, Scully. Comparado, ¿con qué?... Cuando pienso en los lugares en que podría haber tenido tus dientes a estas alturas...".

"Yo... no me di cuenta de que...".

"No te preocupes. Si este caso llega ante un tribunal, siempre podrás alegar enajenación mental transitoria".

"No fue enajenación, Mulder".

"¿Qué fue, entonces?".

"Un orgasmo... El segundo", reconoció fijando la atención en el pecho de Mulder como si quisiera contar cada uno de los pelillos.

"Si alguna vez tomo una decisión en ese sentido, recuérdame que incluya ésto en mi lista de razones para desear ser mujer".

"¿Por qué dices eso?... Los hombres también podéis hacerlo".

"No en el tiempo record de...", consultó el reloj de la mesilla, "... ¿nueve minutos?... Sabes, Scully, se me acaba de ocurrir una teoría... ¿Y si el tiempo perdido que declaran muchas personas abducidas fuera en realidad...?".

"Esa sería una explicación muy razonable, Mulder... Incluso tengo pruebas irrefutables de que lo que me acaba de ocurrir no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con una abducción, si es que lo has pensado por un segundo".

"Pues compártelas conmigo".

Scully se incorporó sobre sus rodillas tan lentamente como le fue posible sin dejar de fijar los ojos en él. Se sonrieron en silencio cuando Mulder salió por completo de ella con un sonido, ¡Pop!, como el tapón de corcho de una botella de vino. Ella se echó a un lado, sobre el costado izquierdo, mientras él permanecía inmóvil boca arriba. Los dos miraban en la misma dirección con una expresión indefinida en el rostro. La nobleza de Mulder aparecía por fin relajada, despreocupada de sí misma. A Scully le pareció que se sentía feliz, pero a él se le antojó que más bien ofrecía el aspecto de un soldado derrotado en la batalla.

"¿De verdad crees que él podría ponerse en pie de nuevo antes de que vuelva a anochecer?", preguntó incrédulo.

Scully chasqueó la lengua y meneó la cabeza hacia los lados, vacilante.

"Va a necesitar los cuidados de un buen profesional de la Medicina... pero creo que podré salvarle".

"Estoy en sus manos, doctora".

"¿Puedes alcanzarme la botella de cerveza?", le pidió. "Esta noche hace demasiado calor para tanto ejercicio".

Mulder cogió la botella y bebió un gran trago antes de ofrecérsela a ella.

"¿Quieres también un cigarrillo, Scully?. Creo que guardo un paquete en la mesilla", se burló.

"Dejé de fumar hace años. Lo sabes".

"Yo dejé de dormir hace tanto tiempo que casi he olvidado cómo se hace... pero no quiero que te dés por ofendida si ahora me echo un sueñecito. No es nada personal".

"Si no fuera médico, y no supiera lo que les ocurre a los hombres en tu situación, Mulder, en este momento estarías de patitas en la calle. ¿Tú crees que se le puede decir algo así a la mujer que acaba de estar en tus brazos?".

" ...", respondió él con toda sinceridad.

Scully apuró la cerveza.

"¡Hombres!", suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Soltó la botella y se movió con pereza hasta que gran parte de su cuerpo volvió a estar en contacto con él. A ella también le hubiera gustado dormir un poco, ¿pero cómo podía hacerlo en un momento como éste, en el que todos sus sentidos estaban más despiertos que nunca?... Decidió que si no podía mantenerle despierto, al menos quería sentir que seguía vivo. Le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, con la mejilla exactamente encima del corazón:

Tic - tac... Tic - tac... Tic - tac… Tic - tac… Tic - tac… Tic - tac… Tic…

Sí… Tan vivo como lo estaba el día que le conoció. Como lo estaba en este momento ella misma. Viva por dentro y por fuera. De la cabeza a los pies. Burbujas de vida alrededor de su corazón y en la superficie de su piel. Y en la de él. Scully inspiró concentrada el aroma familiar y lo reconoció al instante. Mulder olía a tantas cosas... Un aroma lleno de notas y de colores para saborear en pequeñas cantidades con los cinco sentidos y el alma. Un olor levantado en capas sobre una base de pasión y fe. Sobre ella, el aroma ácido de la culpa y el dulce de la esperanza en unos ojos nuevos. Un poco más arriba, la sal derramada en las heridas de otro cuerpo quemándose en el suyo. Puede que el poso amargo no fuera el más evidente, pero sí el que le había impregnado más profundamente. Scully sabía que nunca se libraría totalmente de el porque había crecido en su interior utilizando las piedras de cada fracaso, cada pérdida, cada mentira, y cada rechazo. A estas alturas formaba parte de las paredes de su corazón. ¿Cómo separar uno sin romper el otro?". Por fin, arriba del todo, en la superficie de la piel, una fina capa de olor a almizcle.

El aroma del deseo

No recordaba el momento exacto, pero su olfato experto y femenino lo detectó hacía mucho tiempo. Al principio sólo de forma fugaz, como rayos de luz que se encienden y apagan sin seguir ningún patrón de frecuencia o intensidad. Era una sensación caótica que confundía su propia necesidad de control y seguridad. Por suerte, con el tiempo aprendió la cadencia. Su mente científica recordó que incluso la teoría del caos tenía su lógica. No se trataba de analizar dónde ocurriría la próxima vez sino de intuirlo, de detectarlo con su séptimo sentido. El que le proporcionaba la capacidad de conocer y apreciar a Mulder. Solía pensar orgullosa que, tras siete años, era el único ser humano sobre la faz de la Tierra que parecía tenerlo perfectamente desarrollado.

Scully elevó un poco el rostro para mirarle la nuez vibrante originando ese ronquido discreto y tranquilizador. Lo había escuchado muchas veces mientras vigilaba su sueño sentada al lado de la cama, en el hospital, pero sólo recordaba una ocasión en que ese sonido le produjo una sensación parecida a la de ahora. La de tener hormigas correteando en su vientre.  
Fue una noche en un bosque en el que, inesperadamente, se encontraron solos, perdidos y amenazados. Mulder estaba además herido y, sin embargo, durmió hasta el amanecer, a salvo entre los brazos de ella. Protegido por su mirada atenta y el instinto de posesión que ya sentía hacia él. Quien quiera que pretendiera arrebatárselo tendría primero que enfrentarse a ella.

A partir de hoy tendría que pasar por encima de su cadáver.

Le besó el hueco de la garganta inspirando con intensidad en su cuello para hacerse con una nueva provisión de moléculas con las que llenarse el cuerpo con su esencia, pero no pudo recoger ni una más. Mulder estaba ya en todos y cada uno de sus rincones. Con la misma fuerza que hasta ahora le había llevado en el alma, hoy le sentía en el cuerpo junto a una desconcertante sensación de deja vu... No era posible, ¿verdad?. Esos ojos no le habían mirado nunca para pedirle acceso a su cuerpo. Sus labios apenas le habían rozado para nada más que para darle algún beso infantil, como de juguete. Sus manos no se habían atrevido a acariciar nada que pudiera transformarse en algo más cálido, húmedo o palpitante. Nada de eso había ocurrido hasta hoy... ¿verdad?.

"Hoy... he hecho el amor con Mulder".

Le había permitido tomar su cuerpo y había aceptado el suyo. ¿Por qué sonaba tan extraño en sus oídos?. Mulder y ella llevaban siete años amándose, los dos lo sabían... ¿Por qué parecía tan diferente algo como dejarla descargar en su pecho el llanto de impotencia y frustración por la muerte de Emily, de cualquiera de los besos largos y apasionados que había recibido esta noche?. ¿Acaso no eran las dos cosas una manifestación de su amor por ella?.

Era la primera vez que Mulder veía, acariciaba, y entraba en los lugares más íntimos de su cuerpo, pero el verdadero centro de Scully era su alma y su corazón. Y Mulder llevaba instalado en ellos desde la primera vez que grito: ¡Scully, ¿dónde estás... Scullly!, ante el temor de perderla, o de que sufriera por su culpa.

¿Por qué, entonces, no podía dejar de repetirse a sí misma una y otra vez: _He hecho el amor con Mulder, he hecho el amor con Mulder, he_ _hecho_...?. Eso solamente era verdad desde un punto de vista técnico.  
Mientras reflexionaba en su mente lo que había ocurrido sus labios seguían a los suyo, ocupados en probar y acariciar cada centímetro de piel con el mayor cuidado posible para no despertarle. Los brazos de Mulder descansa-

ban a los lados del cuerpo, y el sudor en el de ella se había secado. Scully comenzaba a sentir frío y a ser consciente de su desnudez a pesar de que la temperatura de la habitación no había bajado. Mulder no debía llevar más de cinco minutos durmiendo, y ella ya echaba de menos sus manos cubriendo su piel. Durante siete años se había conformado con sentir el aliento en su cara y las palabras en sus oídos, y ahora tenía una necesidad urgente de tenerlo por tercera vez dentro de sí. De sentir su fuerza ocupando todo el espacio de su intimidad. De dejarse acariciar de nuevo el interior del cuerpo hasta calmar el fuego que seguía activo en su vientre.

Le daba un poco de pena, pero sopesó un momento la posibilidad de despertarle y decirle que ella aún no podía dormir. No era tan grave si tenía en cuenta que él lo hacía casi a diario cuando le telefoneaba de madrugada. Ahora ella tenía derecho a hacerlo al menos una vez, y tenía un motivo importarle. No pretendía despertarle sólo para charlar. Sus necesidades no estaban totalmente satisfechas. Estaba segura de que Mulder lo entendería cuando se lo dijera. El siempre se preocupaba de su bienestar y no le importaría dormir un poco menos para hacer por ella algo que, al fin y al cabo, también le haría sentirse bien a él... si lograba llevarlo a cabo por segunda vez.

Iba a aumentar la intensidad de sus besos para que despertara, pero primero descansó un momento la mejilla en su estómago. Desde allí, la vista era perfecta hasta la línea del horizonte. Por un momento había olvidado que si quería que Mulder recuperara su ánimo tendría que empezar aplicándole el tratamiento adecuado así que, en vez de despertarle, puso manos a la obra. Con sus mejores cuidados, Mulder estaría ya muy recuperado cuando volviera en sí.

Le puso la mano abierta sobre el ombligo y comenzó a moverla rítmica y lentamente en círculos cada vez más amplios. Los ojos de Scully miraban fijos para detectar el menor indicio de vida en su compañero, lo que ocurrió casi al instante, cuando sus dedos rozaron el vello. Scully vaciló al sentir cómo sus mejillas se encendían. Su palidez habitual se había convertido en dos llamativas manchas rojas a los lados de la nariz. De repente, no sabía por qué, se sentía avergonzada; como cuando de niña, su padre le descubría in fraganti haciendo algo que ella sabía inadecuado. Trató de racionalizar la situación diciéndose que, tanto Mulder como ella, eran adultos y libres de cualquier otra relación. Se conocían hacía años, eran grandes amigos y, lo que era más importante, se amaban profundamente. Los dos sabían que lo que había ocurrido no era una aventura de una noche. Era el sello que autentificaba el compromiso sin palabras que los dos habían decidido libremente... ¿Por qué, entonces, tenía ese incómodo sentimiento de culpa en el estómago?. ¿Qué había de malo en acostarse con Mulder?. Su corazón le decía que todo era correcto, ¿Por qué su mente se empeñaba en que algo fallaba?.

Hacía tiempo que se conocían. Scully sentía que la época anterior de su vida comenzaba a difuminarse. Era como si Mulder siempre hubiera formado parte de ella. Desde el principio. Pasaban juntos más de la mitad del tiempo que estaban despiertos y prácticamente habían hecho juntos todo lo que diariamente hace un ser humano normal y muchas otras cosas que, para bien o para mal, la mayoría de la gente no tenía oportunidad de experimentar: Juntos trabajaban, viajaban, se reían, comían, discutían... pero sobre todo, juntos se apoyaban mutuamente, se protegían, se defendían, se cuidaban, se comprendían, se ocupaban y preocupaban de su integridad tanto física como psíquica y emocional, se respetaban, se admiraban, y confiaban el uno en el otro más que en cualquier otra persona. De algún modo, cada uno se sentía parte del otro. Dos almas gemelas. Incluso, a estas alturas, Scully y su propia madre consideraban a Mulder como parte de la familia, mientras que para él, Scully era realmente lo más parecido a una familia que le quedaba tras la trágica muerte de Teena. Nunca lo habían puesto en palabras, pero tal vez muy adentro, de un modo instintivo, habían llegado a sentirse como hermanos; alguien a quien se ama profundamente, pero hacia quien se crea una serie de prejuicios inconscientes. De tabúes. Y el más importante de ellos era, evidentemente, que entre los hermanos no hay sexo.

Por eso, aunque desde el principio existieron entre ellos roces, miradas, latidos, e inspiraciones intensas, se negaron a reconocerlo abiertamente. Trataron de negarse a sí mismos como individuos de distinto sexo entre los que no existía ningún vínculo de sangre. De algún modo, ellos sí sentían ese vínculo de manera que, aparte de su mutuo temor a herir al otro, perder la libertad o no ser correspondido, sentían la posibilidad del acercamiento físico de alguna manera inadecuado. Ese sentimiento era evidente sobre todo cuando alguien ajeno se dirigía a ellos dando por supuesto que eran pareja:

 _Dado su aspecto físico pensé que tendría más... experiencia._

 _Me siento muy a gusto con mi amistad con la agente Scully._

 _¿Ni siquiera un beso?..._

 ** _..._**

Cada vez que ocurría una escena de este tipo, Sully tenía una sensación extraña. A su mente llegaban imágenes de Mulder y ella besándose, acariciándose... y la sensación era tan desconcertante que inmediatamente las rechazaba. No entendía por qué, entonces, se repetía a sí misma:

No es posible... Es Mulder... El no...

Al final, la lucha entre su mente y su corazón había acabado a favor de éste. Había sido difícil dejar a un lado la opinión del FBI respecto a los agentes de distinto sexo y los dormitorios. Algunas veces, mientras permanecía acostada en su cama pensando, Scully se sentía tan confusa que no era capaz de decidir si poner puertas de comunicación (o incomunicación, en realidad) entre sus habitaciones, había sido idea del hotel, del FBI, o de Mulder y ella.

Si le preguntasen, no sabría decir qué había ocurrido exactamente. El calor de esta noche de agosto tenía algo que ver, pero... lo cierto es que por muy altos que fueran los muros que había levantado frente a Mulder, no pudo seguir negándolo. Scully le amaba no sólo a su modo sino del modo que amaban todas las mujeres del mundo: deseando sentir en el cuerpo lo que hasta ahora había sentido en el corazón.

Y ahora que había tomado la decisión y había puesto manos a la obra, no iba a parar hasta saciar el hambre de siete años. Con la mejilla sobre el estómago de él y la mirada enfocada en el pene, un tanto indeciso y vacilante tras el primer acercamiento, decidió que lo mejor era dejar a un lado la vergüenza (¿qué pensaría de ella su compañero?). No escuchar ni por un segundo más a su conciencia, su moral, sus prejuicios, o quien quiera que fuera quien no dejaba de gritarle en su interior que amar y dejarse amar así no era digno de ella.

¿Por qué no lo era?.

Soy una mujer. Una mujer como cualquier otra... y Mulder es un hombre. Si estoy cometiendo un error, ¿significa que el mundo lleva millones de años equivocándose?. No lo creo, pero en cualquier caso ¿quién soy yo para decirle cuál es el modo correcto de hacer las cosas?-.  
La mano avanzó un poco más hasta que su dedo índice tocó la base del pene. Era suave y cálido. Después de comprobar que no había habido ningún cambio en el ritmo respiratorio del torso bajo su mejilla, se sintió valiente, y decidió utilizar también sus otros cuatro dedos para estudiar detenidamente la anatomía de Mulder. Cogió en su mano los testículos y los acarició lentamente, con cuidado, mientras observaba gratamente sorprendida cómo la erección del pene avanzaba con rapidez. Aumento la intensidad de sus caricias y...

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Scully?".

Se sobresaltó un poco y levantó la cabeza para girarla y poder mirarle a la cara, pero no apartó la mano. El había colocado su propia mano extendida sobre la de ella, presionando con firmeza sobre sí mismo. Scully se encontró literalmente atrapada y sin saber qué decir.

"Creí... que dormías".

Con las dos manos aplicando simultáneamente calor y presión a la zona, Mulder comenzó a mostrar síntomas alarmantes. Scully dejó de preocuparse de sí misma mientras miraba el torso de él cubrirse con una película húmeda y brillante. Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como las de ella, y hacía unos extraños movimientos con los ojos y la boca como si le costara un esfuerzo enorme centrar su atención en la cara de Scully para fingir seriedad y pedirle explicaciones.

"Lo intentaba... pero como puedes ver, tu sistema para despertar es muy eficaz".

"Habitualmente, yo lo uso para dormir... También funciona".

"¡Oh!... Creó que me desharé de mi despertador hoy mismo. Estoy un poco harto de los comentarios deportivos mañaneros de Vincen Scully... Prefiero el método Dana Scully".

Mulder se retiró para dejarle continuar libremente con lo que ella tenía entre manos. Lo cierto era que ya estaba hecha la mayor parte del trabajo. Había sido más fácil y rápido de lo que pensó en principio, y ahora se dedicaba a contemplar el resultado de su esfuerzo con una sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Pretendes que venga cada mañana a tu casa para despertarte, Mulder?".

El esbozó una sonrisa más parecida a una mueca canina, con la boca entreabierta y los labios estirados hacia atrás para enseñar los dientes. Jadeaba ruidosamente.

"Si vienes por la noche, yo te puedo ayudar a ti a dormir".  
Scully levantó la ceja.

"¿Crees que serás capaz de hacer algo así, Señor Insomnio Crónico?".

"Enséñame tu método y yo te enseñaré el mío... Soy un alumno muy aplicado".

"De acuerdo... Primero tienes que relajarte. Te noto algo tenso".

"Sí... mucho", reconoció mirándose el pene, erguido en todo su esplendor.

Mulder no se sentía capaz de soportarlo un segundo más. Se disponía a coger a su compañera por los hombros para ponerla de espaldas cuando...

"Tranquilo, Mulder. Es importante seguir un orden... y eso va después. Ahora céntrate en la respiración y sígueme. Inspirar... Expirar... Inspirar... Expirar".

Mulder trataba de seguir sus indicaciones mirándole a la cara e imitando sus movimientos respiratorios. La urgencia disminuyó progresiva-mente aunque seguía notando el latido desenfrenado del corazón. Pasado un minuto o dos, Scully acercó la mano e inesperadamente sujetó la sensible piel del extremo del pene entre los dedos pulgar e índice, sin apartar la mirada de la suya para que Mulder continuara centrado en la respiración. Fue aumentando paulatinamente la presión hasta que sintió que la erección disminuía, y cesaba por completo.

"Creo que ya estás relajado... Ahora puedo empezar".

"¡Hum!...", murmuró él incapaz de decir nada más. Temía que si articulaba una sola palabra más elaborada perdería la concentración, y todo el trabajo de Scully para enseñarle autocontrol se iría al garete.

Ella se incorporó para acomodar su cuerpo, retrocediendo hasta que Mulder quedó al alcance de su boca y de sus manos. Una sensación fugaz y extraña cruzó su mente durante una milésima de segundo haciéndola dudar de que fuera realmente ella. Hoy se sentía distinta, como si no se reconociera, pero sintiera en su propio nuevo yo algo familiar y olvidado. Enseguida se negó a mantener su atención en esa idea. En este momento tenía algo más urgente que hacer.

Mulder hubiera preferido mantener el contacto visual, pero comprendió que era imposible dado lo que ella pretendía hacer así que se esforzó en seguir controlando la respiración para no acabar asfixiado en el oleaje de su propia imaginación.

Scully apoyó las manos abiertas en los muslos de él y las movió hacia arriba lentamente hasta detenerse sobre los huesos de las caderas. Bajo sus palmas, la piel tensa y caliente... Expectante. Cuando volvió a moverlas fue para extenderlas a los lados de las ingles formando un espacio redondeado entre sus dedos pulgares e índices. En medio, una presa inmovilizada esperaba asustada y curiosa, su destino inevitable. Scully estrechó un poco más el cerco hasta que la tuvo firmemente entre sus manos, asegurándose de que no tuviera la menor posibilidad de huir.

"Scully...".

"¡Shhhhhh!... No digas nada, Mulder... Ya casi la tengo", susurró.

"Scully, ¿qué vas a...?".

Demasiado tarde. La presa había caído en la trampa. Ni siquiera intentó defenderse. Como si hubiera comprendido que no serviría de nada revelarse, aceptó su suerte. Mulder quedó atrapado entre los labios de su compañera.

Calor... humedad... presión... caricia... palpitación...

¿Cuántas sensaciones distintas cabían en una superficie de piel tan pequeña?. Su boca apenas rodeaba los dos últimos centímetros del pene en forma de anillo vivo, pero la extrema sensibilidad podía reconocer el interior con la misma exactitud que antes cuando, para aprendérsela y fijarla en su memoria, sólo necesitó besarla con la misma pasión y entrega que hubiera dedicado a uno de sus casos.

Ahora reconocía con nitidez el roce intermitente de la lengua. La sensación era la de alguien que hubiera girado el dial de las cosquillas hasta el nivel más alto. ¿No habían inventado los chinos un método de tortura similar provocando cosquillas en las plantas de los pies de sus prisioneros?.

Sí, por increíble que pareciera.

Por nada del mundo quería que se detuviese ahora, pero tal vez debería advertir a Scully de que podía sufrir un infarto en cualquier momento. Sólo para que tuviera su equipo preparado...

¡Oh, Dios!. Scully... Eso... son tus dientes. Sí. Reconozco el borde afilado de los incisivos superiores e inferiores moviéndose lateralmente sobre mí. Sólo te ruego que en este momento apliques todo el autocontrol del que siempre has hecho gala sino quieres que dejen de llamarme Spooky, y se dirijan a mí con otro apodo menos varonil.

A Mulder casi le hizo gracia su propio chiste, pero la mueca risueña que comenzó a formarse en su rostro, se transformó un segundo después en vértigo. Scully avanzó un centímetro hundiéndole un poco más en la trampa, entre la lengua y el paladar. La presión era firme y constante alrededor de toda su circunferencia. La boca se adaptaba a él con la perfección de un guante, con la precisión de una cerradura y su llave. La erección se acercaba ya a alturas peligrosas cuando Scully inició los movimientos de deglución. Mulder se mordió el labio inferior y puso las manos sobre la cabeza de ella.

Sabía lo que quería, lo que debía hacer, pero su cerebro sufría una avería grave. Algo así como una subida de tensión eléctrica que había vuelto loco el panel de mando. Todo eran luces de colores, botones que se encendían y apagaban, sonidos de bip – bip – bip – bip... La explosión del sistema era inminente y, como si fuera el capitán de la nave, iba de un lado a otro tratando de que algo volviese a funcionar para poder recobrar el control del aparato.

... Scully, no hagas... Así, no... ¡Oh, Dios!. No pares ahora... Debo estar muerto... ¿Cómo podía imaginar que desearas...?. No... No le hagas esto a Scully... No está bien... A ella no... Es ella la que ha venido a mí... Me está devorando... y nunca he sido tan feliz... Sólo deseo que ella también lo sea. No quiero quemarme solo... No tienes que hacer esto por mí, Scully... No necesitas demostrarme nada... pero gracias por hacerlo... ¡Ah!... Las fuerzas me fallan... Scully, voy a perder el control... Tienes que dejarlo... De verdad... Es la primera vez... Me gusta... Lo deseo... pero no... Tú mereces otra cosa... Esto es demasiado... Tienes que dejarlo ahora, por favor... No quiero parar, pero... Luego me sentiré avergonzado por permitirlo... Lo sé. Tú mereces algo mejor que mis fantasías... ¿o es también la tuya?. No lo sé... No quiero que lo hagas sólo por mí...

"Scully... Scully, por favor… Si no paras ahora... será demasiado tarde. Yo... no estoy seguro de que... Es mejor que lo dejes... No estoy preparado".

Los dedos de Mulder le acariciaron los lados del cuello haciéndole perder la concentración. Su ritmo respiratorio se rompió y, para no asfixiarse, Scully tuvo que soltarle. Levantó la cabeza dirigiéndole una mirada interrogante. Sus mejillas mostraban el color del fuego y la excitación, como las de él. La respiración entrecortada no le permitía hablar con claridad.

"Mulder, ¿por qué... ?. ¿Lo estoy haciendo mal?. ¿No te gusta?. Yo creí que...".

Le sujetó por los hombros y tiró suavemente de ella hasta que la tuvo a la altura de su cara. Quería decirle algo, pero no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo para ser sincero con ella y evitar al mismo tiempo que se ofendiera. Mientras esperaba a que dijera algo, vio en sus ojos una sombra de duda. Sus pupilas azules comenzaban a nublarse y Scully bajó la mirada, incapaz de seguir mirándole a los ojos. Sabía que tenía que darse prisa antes de que ese leve gesto vacilante se convirtiera en otra cosa. Mulder podía leerlo claramente en su mirada. Ella estaba empezando a pensar que se había equivocado, que había ido demasiado lejos. Si no hacía algo, iba a avergonzarse de sí misma por lo sucedido y, probablemente, intentaría levantar un nuevo muro entre ellos. No podía permitir que eso ocurriera. Ahora no.

"Sí me gusta, Scully", reconoció haciendo una mueca burlona para quitar seriedad al tema. "Es la sensación física más increíble que recuerdo. Tienes unos labios mágicos, pero... es nuestra primera noche. No tienes que hacer eso por mí. Quiero decir... Sé que es algo demasiado... Me resulta difícil explicarte. Cuando haces eso, me siento un poco como si... No sé...".

"¿Me estuvieras humillando?", le ayudó ella.

"... Sí... No quiero que sientas eso. Yo...".

"No me siento así, Mulder. La humillación depende más de la intención del que la provoca que de la percepción del que la recibe. He sido yo quien ha tomado la iniciativa para hacer esto. La única intención aquí ha sido la mía... y mi única pretensión ha sido la de proporcionarte placer".

"¿Hay algo que hagas de modo irracional, Scully?", preguntó irónico ante la exposición lógica que acababa de ofrecerle. Acercó los dedos a su cabello para retirárselo de la cara y sentir su suavidad. Luego su expresión volvió a ser seria. "Todo esto es tan nuevo que... creo que necesito un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo. Lo que quiero decir es que... he pensado en nosotros muchas veces. Juntos. Haciendo el amor. Sé que lo sabes".

"Sí".

"Sin embargo, hay fantasías... que no tenía, que no quería tener... Cuando llegaban a mi mente, las desechaba... porque sentía que te estaba faltando el respeto. Traicionando la amistad y la lealtad que hay entre nosotros... Violentando de algún modo tu dignidad".

Mientras hablaba, Mulder había retirado la mirada de ella para fijarla en sus propias manos moviéndose nerviosas a lo largo de la curva de sus hombros. Ella puso las suyas a ambos lados de sus mejillas para que los dos pares de ojos pudieran encontrarse

"Mulder, sólo ha sido una caricia... Un juego sexual. Yo tampoco me he imaginado nunca haciendo eso en mis fantasías nocturnas contigo... pero de repente me ha apetecido, y sabía que a ti te gustaría. Creo que estamos haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena... Tal vez debamos ir un poco más despacio y dedicarnos simplemente a nosotros mismos. Sin forzar las cosas".

Mulder se sintió aliviado. Puede que las palabras no fueran muy precisas, pero el mensaje había sido recibido con nitidez. No tenía por qué preocuparse. Más allá de lo que fueran capaces de decirse el uno al otro, cada uno comprendía la mente y el alma del compañero como si formara parte de la suya propia. La besó en los labios para dar por zanjado el tema y luego se incorporó para inclinarse sobre ella y hacerla descansar sobre su espalda. Scully no tardó en abrir las piernas. Sabía que él estaba preparado y sólo ese pensamiento provocó una nueva oleada de calor y humedad en interior. Su cuerpo se preparaba para recibirle una vez más. Ninguno de los dos quiso seguir hablando. Ahora el tiempo se llenaba de manos entrelazadas, miradas trabadas, sudor mezclado, labios fundidos... Ningún sonido. Sólo sensaciones táctiles, y la sensación de ser dos piezas que se complementaban la una a la otra hasta formar una tercera. Distinta y perfecta.

Las contracciones de la pelvis se confundían con la sensación de las olas acercándose y alejándose con furia creciente en el interior del cuerpo de cada uno. La tormenta desatada era inminente y prometía ser devastadora. Los rayos ya estallaban en los ojos. Los truenos retumbaban ahogados en el fondo de las gargantas. El aire caliente y pesado entre las bocas... y por fin la lluvia repentina y torrencial. En pocos segundos, Scully sintió que el fuego había sido por fin extinguido. Mulder sabía que las nubes no tardarían en retirarse. El cielo volvería a ser azul. Ahora podían volver a sentarse juntos y descansar a contemplar el paisaje como si fuera un nuevo día.

Antes de moverse, el sonrió y le besó la punta de la nariz.

"¿Estás bien?".

Ella parpadeó un par de veces y ensayó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Estoy bien, Mulder... Hoy sí estoy bien".

Mulder se giró boca arriba y buscó la almohada en el suelo para colocarla en su lugar. Apoyó la cabeza y los hombros en ella y esperó a que se acomodara también Scully, cuyo único esfuerzo se dirigía a no perder el contacto. Enseguida encontró la posición que buscaba, boca arriba, con la espalda sobre el pecho de él. Su cara bajo la barbilla de Mulder para poder mirarle. Para que él la mirase. Uno de sus brazos fuertes, e increíblemente calientes, le rodeó los hombros como muchas otras veces... como no la había hecho nunca. El otro lo dejó descasar sobre su cuerpo, con la mano extendida sobre el estómago y el vientre. Una mano grande sobre un cuerpo pequeño lo ocupa casi todo. Lo mismo que unos ojos paseando serenos arriba y abajo, una y otra vez. Sin apresurarse ni detenerse. Simplemente acariciando el paisaje, grabándolo en la retina. Una mirada tan intensa que acabó por provocar en la piel de Scully un cosquilleo estremecedor.

"¿Qué estás mirando, Mulder?".

"A ti".

"... ¿Por qué me miras así?".

"¿Cómo?. Te estoy mirando del mismo modo que te he mirado los últimos... siete años".

Scully dejó escapar la ceja derecha hasta que llegó a la mitad de su frente.

"... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?".

"Porque hubieras pensado que se trataba de otra de mis teorías, y habrías intentado refutarla".

"¿Estás seguro?... ¿Nunca se te ocurrió que podía estar esperándote?".

"¿A quién?. ¿A mí?... No... Alguien como tú deseando que yo... No... Reconozco que en mis fantasías nocturnas quería creer, y que de día me apreciabas como amigo. Confiabas en mí. Pero de ahí... a esto hay un largo trecho".

"No tan largo. Una puerta de comunicación y un poco de fe en nosotros mismos. Nada más".

Mulder movió su mano sobre el vientre liso y acogedor de su compañera. Se detuvo cuando las yemas de sus dedos alcanzaron el vello púbico. Sus ojos viajaron una vez más desde los ojos hasta el triángulo rojizo y hambriento. Después de tres veces parecía saciado, pero era sólo cuestión de tiempo que volviera a exigir otro poco más de él. Mulder percibió una punzada de orgullo en su interior. Era agradable sentir que alguien le necesitaba, que existía una persona para quien la vida tenía más sentido cuando él estaba cerca; que deseaba formar parte de él tanto emocional como físicamente...

¿Agradable?. No... Maravilloso. Enloquecedor

"Scully... Hemos hecho el amor por primera vez", dijo de repente como si acabara de darse cuenta de ello y no pudiera creerlo.

Ella le cogió la mano que mantenía sobre su vientre y le acarició antes de llevársela hasta el pecho para dejarla descansar entre los senos. La cubrió con las suyas apretándola contra el corazón.

"No. Esta noche nos hemos acostado juntos, pero yo he hecho el amor contigo muchas veces... Tantas, que ya no recuerdo cuando no te amaba".

"Yo a veces sí lo recuerdo... y es doloroso".

Mulder deslizo los dedos hasta el cuello de su compañera rodeándolo para llegar a la nuca. Los labios de Scully se abrieron como respuesta al deseo que leía en la mano que le empujaba hacia la boca de él. Esta vez no sintió calor ni ansia. Ni siquiera su cuerpo respondió de la manera que sabía. Seguramente estaba demasiado cansado y, por primera vez en la noche, permitió que su mente tuviera también la oportunidad de disfrutar abiertamente de él. Ahora que la necesidad no le quemaba la piel ni estremecía el interior de sus muslos, podía sentir cómo Mulder le hacia el amor con el alma que llevaba pegada a los labios. Besos cortos, ordenados y seguidos como las letras que forman las palabras de una declaración de amor.

Ella no respondió a los besos, simplemente se dejaba querer. Disfrutaba de una sensación desconocida, de la cercanía de un cuerpo grande y corazón cálido sin la protección de una pantalla de autocontrol entre ellos. Sin el miedo a ser sólo una amiga, una compañera, una persona más que, en cualquier momento, podría desaparecer de su vida y de su memoria.

No.

Este vínculo no era algo malo.

No desaparecería ni moriría sino que duraría para siempre porque, por encima de lo que la vida quisiera hacer con ellos, Scully sabía que era la primera persona en la vida de Mulder más importante que su propia cruzada.  
No fue fácil conseguir ese puesto de honor. Tuvo que luchar a brazo partido; caer y levantarse mil veces; tragarse las lágrimas, el orgullo, las dudas, y hasta los cimientos de sus propias creencias, pero lo logró. Descubrió un nuevo mundo para mirar con unos ojos nuevos, y aprendió que el vínculo entre dos almas no se ata con cadenas. Se comparte con la felicidad que proporcionan las pequeñas cosas: una cerveza fría ante el televisor, una mirada de interés, un viaje en coche por la carretera de la complicidad, un chiste provocador a mitad de un informe, la necesidad de aliviar el calor... y el deseo... y de decir la verdad.

Scully miró el reloj de la mesita de noche. Las 5:05h de la madrugada.  
"¿Sabes cuánto tiempo hace que deseo hacer el amor contigo, Mulder?. Me refiero a desearlo de verdad... con urgencia".

La expresión de él se llenó de matices ante la pregunta: sorpresa, curiosidad, y sonrisa contenida. Scully le amenazó con su ceja izquierda antes de que se atreviera a hacer un comentario humorístico. A pesar de todo, se arriesgó:

"No sé si quiero saberlo. Soy un hombre muy ocupado y no me gustaría descubrir que he estado perdiendo el tiempo".

Ella sonrió, pero las comisuras de sus labios volvieron inmediata-mente a la posición horizontal. Mulder sabía que hablaba en serio. Le puso los dedos bajo la barbilla para que no pudiera esconder la mirada.

"Dímelo, Scully".

Aquel momento permanecía nítido en su mente. Un destelló de luz que iluminó repentinamente una zona hasta entonces oscura en su consciencia.

"Fue el día que me diagnosticaron el cáncer... mientras miraba mis radiografías. Antes de que llegaras con el ramo de flores".

Mulder no dijo nada. Sólo esperó en silencio acariciándole la barbilla con el pulgar. El resto de los dedos se había movido hasta la mejilla y la oreja. Sabía que había más.

"De pronto pensé: ¿y si muero sin que llegue a saber cuánto le amo?.

Me daba miedo perder lo que tenía si decidía dar ese paso, ¿pero acaso no hubiera ocurrido igual si hubiera muerto entonces?. Desde aquel día pensaba en ello con frecuencia, casi obsesivamente. Después de la última recaída, llegó un momento en que estuve segura de que no saldría adelante, y no quería morir sin sentir al menos una vez la experiencia de estar totalmente unida a ti. No sólo con el alma, como ya lo estábamos, sino también con el cuerpo.

Aquella noche entraste en mi habitación del hospital y te arrodillaste al lado de mi cama para llorar en silencio por mí... una vez más. Creíste que dormía, pero no era así. Necesitaba consolarte. Quería poner mi mano en tu cabeza y dejar que descansaras sobre mi pecho. Sabía que estabas demasiado cansado, demasiado confuso, como para encontrar la salida si es que la había. No me atreví a decirte nada, pero lo cierto es que necesitaba amarte y que me amaras.

Cuando rechazaste mi ayuda para salvar tu carrera culpándome a mí por la muerte del hombre de tu apartamento tuve miedo... de que mi muerte se convirtiera en algo absurdo y sinsentido. Después de lo que pasamos juntos ibas a quedarte solo, sin carrera y con la vida destrozada... Peor que cuando te conocí. Quería hacer el amor contigo para que al menos supieras que siempre habías estado en mi corazón, y que cuando me marchara, parte de ti seguiría conmigo a donde quiera que fuera. Sentía que debía buscar un sentido a todo aquello, un significado... y lo encontré en ti. Por eso te hice aquella propuesta. Si al menos tú te salvabas, mi muerte no sería en vano, y quería que supieras que lo hacía porque te amaba de todas las formas posibles que puede amar una mujer.

Después de cinco años a tu lado, mi vida iba a acabar trágica y prematuramente, pero sentí que si me hacías el amor, al menos habría merecido la pena. Mi vida iba a ser corta, pero casi completa".

"¿Casi?".

Scully se llevó su propia mano al vientre, pero no respondió a la pregunta de él.

"No se puede tener todo así que, después de superar el cáncer, pensé que ya tenía suficientes motivos para dar gracias a Dios. Desde entonces he tratado de mantener ese deseo guardado dentro de mí. Por suerte nuestro trabajo no me deja demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello. No sé por qué esta noche he sentido de nuevo aquella punzada en el corazón... la del día que Emily se fue".

"¿Deseas un hijo, Scully?", susurró como si temiera herirla sólo por formular la pregunta.

"... Deseo un hijo tuyo. Deseo crear una nueva vida contigo... pero no importa. Esta tarde, la idea de estar desnuda a tu lado, sintiéndonos el cuerpo mientras nos miramos a los ojos, era algo menos probable que un sueño. Debería conformarme. Nunca voy a tener estrellas correteando a mi alrededor, pero tengo el Sol que me calienta y da vida a mi vida".

"Ojala pudiera dártelo. Daría mi propia vida para que pudieras tener en los brazos los bebés que te robaron".

"Ya casi nunca pienso en ello, pero a veces... Más que un deseo del corazón o una necesidad emocional, es como si mi cuerpo lo exigiera. No he tenido relaciones sexuales con ningún hombre desde que te conozco y aun así, algunos meses, no puedo evitar llorar cuando me viene la menstruación. Mi cuerpo sigue preparándose para recibir una vida que nunca llega. Me gustaría tener algún modo de decirle que deje de esforzarse. Que nada de lo que hace tiene ya ningún sentido. Que no es necesario que siga recordándome que soy una mujer.

A veces me siento tan perdida que no sé lo que soy. Mulder extendió el dedo índice dibujando la línea delicada de sus cejas.

"Yo veo una mujer, Scully".

Ella hizo una mueca con los labios como sonriendo para sí misma.

"Tenía la impresión de que ni siquiera tú te habías dado cuenta de ello. A lo largo de estos años a tu lado me he sentido como Watson, como Obélix, como Robin... e incluso como el Doctor No. No siempre he tenido claro cuál era mi verdadero papel a tu lado, pero sabía que quería estar cerca de ti".

"... ¿cómo Obélix?".

Las pupilas de Mulder se dilataron un poco más. Sin mover la cabeza, dejó que los ojos viajaron juguetones por encima de la piel de Scully hasta llegar a los dedos de sus pies. Sabía que estaba ordenando las palabras en su mente preparado para soltar un comentario irónico de nivel 4.

"En vez de un menhir, suelo cargar con un expediente X a la espalda. Es un trabajo pesado y difícil, y no siempre estoy segura de que sirva para algo", le explicó tratando de hacerle ver que la comparación tenía sentido.

"¡Oh!... Los menhires... Creí que lo decías por... Scully, te comenté en su día que habías perdido peso, ¿verdad?... Me di cuenta enseguida, pero quiero que sepas que en aquella época, tu cuerpo me gustaba tanto como ahora...".

"¡Mulder!".

Le dio un golpe suave en el pecho con el puño cerrado fingiéndose ofendida.

"Ahora que lo pienso, sí tenías cierto parecido con Obélix... Sobre todo cuando llevabas a Queegqueeg en brazos".

Scully frunció el ceño y se movió hacia un lado para poder fulminar más fácilmente con a su compañero con la mirada. Se puso la mano en la cadera sabiendo que ese gesto le daba un aire amenazador muy útil cuando se trataba de mantener la lengua de Mulder a raya... sin darse cuenta de que hacerlo estando totalmente desnuda, no era lo mismo. Mulder tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo considerable para no soltar una carcajada, y ni siquiera se asustó lo suficiente como para dejar de bromear con ella.

"A veces creo que a quien te pareces de verdad, es a Louise Lane".

"¿Por qué lo dices?... ¿No estarás insinuando que tu actuación de esta noche ha sido digna de Superman?. Mulder, creo que tu pequeño problema de egocentrismo está empezando a superarte. Tal vez debieras considerar la idea de...".

"Si no fuera por Louise, no tendría demasiada importancia quién es Superman. Para el resto del mundo sólo sería Clark Kent. Un pobre hombre".

El rostro de Mulder se tornó serio de repente.

"Bueno, aunque nadie más lo supiera, él sí sabría quién es realmente. La satisfacción personal, el hecho de estar orgulloso de uno mismo, de hacer las cosas como uno cree que debe hacerlas, es lo más importante. Aunque nadie más lo sepa o lo reconozca".

"No estoy seguro de eso, Scully. El Ser Humano es social. En el fondo, incluso la persona más solitaria necesita tener algún tipo de vínculo con otra persona. Vivir la experiencia de que el otro siente tu propia alma como tú mismo la sientes. Ser capaz de ponerse, aunque sólo sea de vez en cuando, en tu lugar. La Psicología lo llama Empatía. Sirve para saber que, después de todo, tal vez no lo estés haciendo tan mal".

"... Tú no lo has hecho mal, Mulder. Tu búsqueda es perfectamente legítima, aunque ni siquiera yo la comprenda totalmente".  
"Si no fuera por ti, ya me habría dado por vencido. No soy Superman, pero sin tu apoyo, hace años que me hubiera convertido en Clark Kent".

"Eso tendría que verlo para creerlo", aseguró Scully. Flexionó las rodillas sin cambiar de posición. Intentaba acercarse más a él. Sentirse arropada por su cuerpo y sus brazos.

"Confía en mi palabra, Scully... Recuerdo el primer caso que investigamos juntos en Oregon. Por la noche viniste a mi habitación asustada por las marcas que tenías en la espalda. Te quedaste y escuchaste con atención lo que te conté de Samantha... ¿Sabes que fuiste la primera persona cuya reacción al saber que había sido abducida por extraterrestres no fue la de burlarse o ironizar con el tema?... ¿Sabes que estaba tan harto de que todo el mundo me tomara por paranoico, que te conté aquello sólo para que tú también y lo hicieras y quisieras irte rápidamente de mi lado?.

Traté de asustarte, de alejarte de mí, incluso de ofenderte. Te taché de espía para que me dejaras en paz con mi trabajo. Ya tenía suficientes enemigos en la sombra que parecían divertirse poniéndome obstáculos en el camino. No necesitaba además una compañera novata, autosuficiente y ambiciosa que tratara de labrarse una reputación en el FBI a mi costa".

"¿Eso es lo que pensaste de mí?".

Scully no pudo ocultar un leve tono de tristeza en su voz.

"Sólo durante el primer día y parte del segundo".

"¡Oh!... Creo que podré superar este descubrimiento".  
Guardaron silencio durante algunos minutos, cada uno concentrado en sus propios pensamientos. Reflexionando acerca de las ciento, puede que miles, de pequeñas decisiones tomadas a lo largo de los años que les habían conducido hasta este momento y este lugar.

Sin darse cuenta, mientras tenían la mirada perdida dentro de sí mismos, Mulder había apoyado la mano en el hombro de su compañera y la movía lentamente acariciándole el brazo con un movimiento regular y constante. ¡Era tan reconfortante tener a alguien para quien incluso un gesto sencillo como este tenía valor sólo porque provenía de él!. Scully giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda de modo que su nariz quedó sólo a unos centímetros del pecho de él. Más por costumbre que por otra cosa inhaló con intensidad, pero con discreción, el aroma de su compañero. Ya no había necesidad de disimular que ese olor varonil y familiar excitaba sus sentidos. Había aceptado que sus deseos eran reales y válidos por el simple hecho de ser suyos. Había reconocido ante sí misma que deseaba a Mulder. Que quería entregarle su cuerpo como hasta ahora le había entregado el alma. Ya no necesitaba inspirar a su lado con discreción. A partir de ahora era libre de llenarse los pulmones y el alma con la esencia que él le ofrecía.

"... Tú también hueles muy bien, Mulder", murmuró con los ojos cerrados mientras dejaba que las yemas de sus dedos resbalasen por la superficie del pecho sin apenas rozarle. Al oír el comentario, Mulder simuló alarmarse un poco.

"Scully, dime que recuerdas todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que te dije que sabías a té helado".

"Lo recurdo, Mulder... Perfectamente". Respiró aliviado.

"¡Gracias a Dios!. No debería reconocerlo delante de ti, pero te aseguro que esta noche no sería capaz de repetirlo otra vez... ni siquiera por ti".

"No tenía intención de pedírtelo... aunque llegado el caso tampoco lo rechazaría".

"Scully, han sido tres veces en una sola noche. ¿Cómo has podido sobrevivir siete años sin... ninguno?".

"Supongo que del mismo modo que tú".

"¿Con películas, revistas, sueños, y...?. No he dicho nada".

Mulder se ruborizó hasta las orejas, pero fingió no darse cuenta y bajó la mirada para responderle. Esta era una noche de revelaciones y no era nada fácil, ni siquiera jugando con el humor.

"Con mi propio cuerpo y la imaginación", reconoció. Mulder no dejó escapar su oportunidad.

"¡Oh!... Así que la discreta, decente, y profesional agente Scully...".

"Soy una mujer, Mulder... Por encima y a pesar de todo".

"De eso no tengo la menor duda. Durante años he tenido una venda delante de los ojos y no podía ver con claridad, pero en el fondo intuía lo que había al otro lado".

"¿De qué estás hablando?".

"De ti, Scully. De la mujer que eres esta noche y de la que siempre has sido a pesar de mi ceguera".

Ella trataba de leerle la mente con la mirada.

"¿Quién sino tú, sería capaz de hacer lo que has hecho por mí?", continuó.

"Cualquier mujer que estuviera enamorada de ti", reflexionó convencida.

"No lo creo. No como tú. Tú me salvaste cuando aún no te habías enamorado de mí".

"Yo sólo trataba de...".

"Lo sé. Sólo tratabas de hacer las cosas del modo que considerabas correcto. Es tu forma de ser... y es lo que me salvó de mi propia autodes-trucción".

"El FBI me asignó como tu compañera. Mi obligación era ayudarte y protegerte en la medida de lo posible igual que tú harías por mí. Esa es la razón de que los agentes del FBI trabajemos en pareja".

"Sí, pero tu trabajo no te exige muchas otras cosas. Tu contrato no dice nada de escuchar, una tras otra, teorías imposibles de probar. Nada de buscar pistas o perseguir criminales más allá del protocolo y de las leyes que has jurado acatar. Nada de renunciar a tus proyectos personales por seguirme en mi cruzada. No tienes que arriesgar tu vida cada vez que yo pongo la mía en peligro premeditadamente. No tienes por qué rellenar los huecos de soledad que yo mismo excavé en mi corazón. No tienes por qué echar a perder tu carrera y tu prestigio profesional sólo para evitar que yo me hunda un poco más en el fango... ¡Dios!. Son tantas cosas que podría no acabar en toda la noche... No eres sólo una mujer, Scully. Eres la mujer que me ha convertido en un hombre nuevo. La que ha recogido lo que quedaba de mí y me ha reconstruido hasta convertirme en un ser humano feliz".  
Scully iba a decir algo, pero él no se lo permitió sino que, haciendo presión con el brazo que sostenía sus hombros y los dedos bajo su mandíbula, la incorporó lo suficiente como para alcanzar sus labios.

El beso fue largo, profundo, reconfortante, y casi musical. Labios, dientes, lenguas, y aliento. Todo compartido e intrincado como sus propias vidas. Incapaces de distinguir donde terminaban los de uno y empezaban los del otro. Después de un minuto estirado como un siglo, recordaron que al fin y al cabo sólo eran un hombre y una mujer. Necesitaban respirar, e incluso dormir un poco. Scully separó su boca de la de él sólo un par de centímetros. Los suficientes para que las palabras cupieran entre ellos.

"... ¿Qué va a pasar mañana, Mulder?".

Con los labios aún húmedos, calientes, y con la forma de los de Scully, no era fácil hablar.

"¿Mañana?".

"... Tenemos que volver a Washington", murmuró en voz muy baja como si no quisiera que él entendiera lo que quería decir. Tampoco ella quería entenderlo. ¡Maldita racionalidad!.

Mulder sabía de qué hablaban. Cogió su mano derecha para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

"No sé qué pensarás hacer tú, Scully, pero esté donde esté... yo tomo una ducha todos los días".

FIN


End file.
